Digimon Adventure 03: Season 1
by SaturnMillennium
Summary: Avon Cartere seems to be your typical middle school student aside from being an international idol and child-prodigy. Due to her natural digi-destined roots she ends up leading both Frontier and Tamers down an unforgettable path, but not before everyone starts uncovering the truth behind the area's "heroes". Bad summary but nice story. Covers almost all genres.
1. Prologue: A New Beginning

Digimon Adventure 03: Season 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other shows that go along with the story. I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

Prologue: A New Beginning

Remember the end of season two of Digimon? Newsflash, It didn't happen. How would I know you ask? Well I wouldn't exist if it did. My parents are Kari and T.K. from the first season. I don't get to see them often because they work a lot. Through my family's encouragement I've become a pop-star with some harrowing consequences. My name's Avy, by the way. Avy Cartere. My parents, when they were younger, decided they wanted a change. Something fresh, something new and changed our last name. Or at least, that's how I've always explained it.

For some my existence is a good thing. For others, it's a nightmare. That's why I'm still here though. My existence is both a necessary good and evil. It doesn't matter how much I wish it wasn't so. Oh, for the record, I'm not suicidal-just honest. My existence and experiences interactions with these Tamers and these...these Frontier warriors has shaped me for the better. I've shaped them for the better, but at the same time I've shaken someone to the core and broken him down. Made him a shell of his former self. I didn't mean to. I really didn't. At this point in time, I'm still regretting what transpired but it happened, and I don't regret the end result. As foolish as it may be, I still love him somewhere deep down in my heart.

Looking back on everything now, I realized how much we've all changed in these past months. As it snows on this "lonely" Christmas I can't help but wonder what will come next. The near year brings many challenges and surprises, but hopefully we can face them all together. We can't get there though without proper reflection and introduction. So, while you're here I'll tell you. It's a bit of everything, and it's a tale I've compiled through the help of everyone, but you need to know. So sit back, and relax as I unfold the events of this year.

* * *

Authors Vocab:

Cartere (Car-tair)- Avy's last name.

Avy/Avon:our lovely main character. Although she might not be in all the episodes.

* * *

A/N: Through proper encouragement, I've decided to edit this chapter and the first one a bit. I'm hoping it sounds a bit more interesting and a lot less boring. There's only so much I can tell at one time, and people are getting kind of impatient. It is _imperative _that you hang tight for a little while with me on some things. Everything I do is for a reason, like most authors, and I would never just write something or delay something to be straight up obnoxious. I'm not asking you this to be selfish, I'm asking this to benefit you and to give you the awesome, amazing, explosive, romantic, etc. Digimon story you all want.

Avy is the one telling this story, mostly in third person, and each chapter is almost the equivilent of one "episode". Some chapters will have "breaks" going back to first person so be aware. Remember to read and review and I hope everyone will continue reading my little tale. I can't think you enough.

-Millie


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other shows that go along with the story.

* * *

It all began on a clear day. I decided to take everyone with me for gymnastics practice, but it wasn't too long before I spotted my "prey". They were quite entertaining and I decided it was finally time to make my move. Fate seemed to be on my side to bring them all together like that. I purposefully let them see me (although it wasn't at the place I wanted) and lead them to the gymnastics building. After all, I've got to keep in shape. Plus, the anger of that day had subsided. There was no need to be the villain. We were all on the same side, and today was the day to prove it.

Also...if we were all together like this, and things went well, it was only a matter of time before the new enemies would appear. I could feel it.

* * *

Chapter 1:The Beginning

Takato walked down the sidewalk. He put his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground, lost in thought. A voice called out to him. He turned around to find a tan boy with blue hair and eyes across the way. He waved and ran over.

"Henry! What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, we're just out shopping." he said with a smile.

He turned to yell at a little girl with brown hair tied up in two pigtails.

"Hey, Suz!" He yelled. The girl turned around and walked over. She smiled when she saw Takato.

"Hey Takato. What is it Henwie?" She asked rather bored.

"Tell bro and sis I'll be gone for awhile. I'll meet you guys back at the house." He said.

Suzie nodded.

"Alright, but are you sure you wanna walk home?" Suzie said.

Henry nodded.

"It's good exercise after doing nothing for two weeks..." Henry said.

Suzie didn't say anything more and turned to walk away.

"Bye Suzie. Nice seeing you." Takato called after her.

Suzie turned around again to wave at him. Although she was smiling Takato noticed that her eyes looked sad. He turned back to Henry.

"Is she alright?" Takato asked curiously.

Henry nodded again.

"Yeah. She's been like that for awhile now. We've tried to snap her out of it but..." Henry trailed off.

Takato nodded understandingly.

"Yeah. That happened to me too..I didn't talk for a week. My parents finally snapped me out of it though..." Takato said.

"Yeah, I was sad for awhile myself. I didn't do anything for three days." Henry said.

"Just like the past two weeks." Takato said. Henry laughed.

"No, not like that. I actually did do something last week. For those three days, I literally did _nothing_. I scared the living daylights out of my parents." he said.

Takato nodded as the boys continued to walk in silence. Takato was surprised that the loss of their digimon had caused Henry to act that way. He thought for sure his friend was...well stronger than he was. They stopped suddenly when Takato noticed a girl with light brown hair wearing a yellow dress.

"Hey, you!" Takato called out.

The girl swung around. Her hair flung around beautifully with the breeze.

"Hey, you!" The girl said.

She tried to hide her happiness, but she couldn't contain it. She ran over and hugged the two of them. The boys were taken aback for a second but hugged her back.

"Nice to see you too Rika." The boys said in unison.

After Rika told her mom and grandmother that she was going out for awhile, the three of them walked to a local cafe. It was one of their old meeting spots. The three sat in a refreshing silence sipping their beverages. Rika finally broke the silence by asking:

"So, what have you two knuckleheads been doing lately?" Takato smiled.

"I knew you'd ask that. Not much." he said with a grin.

Henry smiled too.

"It wouldn't be Rika if she didn't ask that. And nothing much myself. How about you?" He asked.

Rika took a quick swig of her lemonade before saying:

"Not much. My mom's trying to force me to be a model again...but it's not working. At least it's not as bad as last time."

"So that's whats with the outfit." Takato said.

Rika shook her head.

"Actually, my mom went out and got this for me...plus I ran out of things to wear." Rika said disgustedly.

"Darn, I thought you had chosen to wear that yourself." Henry said jokingly.

"Please! Don't even joke Henry!" Rika said angrily.

Takato looked up from the table and saw a girl with short brown hair.

"Hey guys. Isn't that the girl we saw that day?" Takato said. Henry and Rika looked up instantly. They nodded silently.

"Should we-" Takato started but then he stopped as soon as Rika and Henry got the message. They got up quickly and ran after the girl. She saw them and smirked while she ran away.

"Hey, come back here!" Takato yelled.

The girl quickly ducked into a crowd unnoticed. Everyone slowed down. They had been chasing the girl for a while now. Takato put his back on a nearby tree and leaned against it.

_Man...this girl has been trouble since day one._

* * *

_"No! Terrlormon! Salamon! You're not supposed to leave me. You're NEVER SUPPOSED TO LEAVE ME!_"

There was a girl. A girl they had never seen. She had short brown hair, reddish brown eyes-and what appeared to be a digi-vice from the television series. As they all watched in agony as their digimon floated away, it seemed a newcomer had been invited to their pity fest. It seemed she had been unaware of their presence due to her running after her digimon. When she saw all of them, her eyes were filled with such uncontrollable rage, it struck their souls. Her image stuck with them and as they went to call out to her, to question her, she was gone. Like she had never existed. Like this was all one big, terrible nightmare. Her eyes didn't leave them though, and they felt like she had blamed them for their shared misfortune.

Henry was the only one different. The only one who felt differently about that girl. Her eyes were filled with hate, but they were beautiful and mystifying as well. He wanted to know the secret that lied behind him. In the midst of their tragedy he had forgotten those thoughts and succumbed to grief over his friend.

* * *

"Hey, are you guys looking for someone?" A voice said from above.

The Tamers were snapped back to the present. They all looked up to see a girl in a tight green leotard-like suit. It had little patterns all over it, reminiscent of triangles. Henry stared at her for a good second.

"Yeah, did you see her?" Takato asked.

"Was she about yea-high, with brown hair like mine?" The girl said.

"Yeah, that's her." Takato said quickly.

"I've seen her, but not around here." the girl said.

"Okay, tha-." Takato started but the girl had disappeared.

"Wasn't that.." Henry said.

"I think so..." Rika said surprised.

"Come on guys, we have to catch up to that girl." Takato said determinedly. Rika and Henry nodded.

They ran a little ways before they spotted her duck into an old gym.

"Ha, we've got you now!" Rika shouted as they sped into the gym.

When they entered they saw the girls locker room door close.

"Good luck Rika." Henry said as he patted her on the back.

"What do you mean?! Do you think that I'm going in there?" Rika said.

"Um, yeah. We can't go in there, no matter how much we want to." Takato said.

"Come on, do we look like girls Rika?!" Henry said.

"Um...please don't make me answer that." Rika said putting her hand on her head.

"HEY!" Takato and Henry yelled at her.

"Okay, okay I'm going!" Rika said mockingly as she headed in the locker room.

It was apparent that there were other girls there. Most of them were in the back or changing in the rooms. However, two girls were in the front waiting for her. One was short, with brown curly hair. She seemed to have some sort of radiant air about her. The other girl was slightly taller with glistening raven black hair. They both looked like they could be models, of some sort, and Rika couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen them before.

"Oh, hey. You must be the girl A was talking about. But you don't seem..." The black haired girl trailed off as the brunette stepped on her foot.

"What my cousin means to say is that Avy will be out in a minute so please wait." The brunette said with a sweet smile.

Rika nodded and headed back out.

_So that's her name, I guess. Sounds familiar._

"So...what happened?" Takato asked anxiously.

"Relax, Gogglehead. She'll be out in a minute." Rika said. Just then the brunette girl they had chased stepped out in a blue leotard. Her short, straight, light brown hair was up in a ponytail.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The girl said.

* * *

A/N:So that's it! I'm sorry this one wasn't as interesting, but it all goes upward from here. The important thing was getting everyone together in one place and starting to turn the "gears". Thanks for always reading, and please try to review. I don't know what you're thinking if you don't tell me.


	3. Chapter 2:An Offer They Couldn't Refuse

Digimon Adventure 03:Season 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other shows that go along with the story. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2!

Author's Note: Hello again! Thanks so much for reading chapter 2! Things get a lot more interesting from here, promise! So I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2: An Offering They Couldn't Refuse

"What do you mean 'What's up?!' You know what's up! We want to know who are you, and why were you there that day?!" Rika yelled. Henry and Takato held her back before she could get to Avy. Avy just smiled and did a flip. She landed on the high balance beam next to them. She crouched down and held out her hand.

"I'm Avon Cartere. Call me Avy if you know what's good for you. Nice to finally meet you guys." she said. Henry cautiously shook her hand.

"What do you mean by finally?" Henry said. "Do you know us or something?" She smiled her little half-smile.

"Kind of." She pointed to Henry.

"You're Henry Wong." She then pointed to Takato.

"You're Takato Matsuki." She pointed to Rika with a little smile.

"And you're Rika Nonaka." The three of them looked at her surprised.

"H-How do you know our names? Are you some sort of stalker?" Takato asked nervously. Avy shook her head.

"Not a stalker. More like.....an informant." She said thoughtfully. She did a few flips on the beam before continuing.

"Now, I'll cut to the chase. I didn't bring you here to tell you that I know stuff about you. I brought you here because...." she paused as she crouched on the bar.

"I know how to get your digimon back." Their eyes widened.

"What! You do!" Takato exclaimed. She nodded.

"How can we trust you? After all we just met you...." Rika said cautiously.

"She's right. How do we know you're not lying?" Henry said suspiciously. Avy smiled and hopped back up.

"You guys impress me." she said. She flipped again.

"But trust me....I wouldn't lie about something like this...." she said. She looked directly at Henry. Her eyes pierced through him. He knew...somehow..that she was telling the truth.

"Alright, alright. So how do we get them back?" He asked.

"Come to my house tomorrow, and I'll tell you my plan. It's getting late, and you have to be getting back now. Am I correct?" she said cooly as she pointed to the clock behind them. It read 4:30."

"Waah! I was supposed to be back by now...." Takato exclaimed.

"Let me get dressed, then I'll point out my house. It's not far from here...." Avy said as she hopped on the bar.

"Oh....do you need us to move.." Takato said. She shook her head.

"Nope, just duck a little. I've been kinda off lately..." she said. They obeyed.

"Wait you're not seriously gonna..." Rika started. It was too late. Avy jumped off the bar and flipped over them. She landed beautifully.

"Okay, be back in a minute. Hopefully I won't have to fight my way through this time..." She exclaimed with a sigh.

"Okay, come on." Avy beckoned as she led them up the street. Before you go, you see that tall apartment building there." They nodded.

"My house is the blue-gray one, on the corner before you get to the apartment building." she said.

"So....guess we'll see you tomorrow." Takato said. She nodded as the three of them walked off. She followed.

"Hey guys...." she said. They turned around.

"Yeah?" Rika said coldly.

"I'm happy to have finally met you guys. You've done a lot as digi-destined. So I'm glad to have allies like you." she said with a sincere smiled. They smiled back. Even Rika gave a little smile.

"Thanks Avy." the three of them said as they walked home.

Takato turned around to see that Avy was following him.

"Are you following me?" He asked annoyed. Avy shook her head.

"Nope. I'm just going home. Like you." She said. Takato gave her a confused look.

"But...I thought you said your house was the other way." he said. She nodded.

"It is. I just don't live there live there anymore. It's a long story. Let's just say that I live with my cousins." Avy said with a sigh. She stopped as she turned down a street.

"See you later." She said with a smile. Takato smiled back.

"See you later." He said. He walked along until he reached his house.

_Strange girl. Really strange. Pretty though. I can't help thinking that I've seen her somewhere before. And I wonder if she can really_ _get our digimon back...._ he thought to himself. He walked in his house saying

"Oh well."

"What is it?" His mom asked him. She was baking some cream puffs. He smiled at her.

"Nothing mom." he said as he went up to his room. He took out a picture of Guilmon he drew.

_Tomorrow for sure, boy._ He thought.

Well, there you have it! Sorry about the long wait, everyone! Spring break didn't turn out how I'd planned, but I did get some writing done. It's summertime, so I'm gonna make more of an effort to write. Please don't come and hurt me....I will write with the motivation of knowing that I might not have much time next school year. So hope you enjoyed, and some questions will be answered in the next few chapters to come! PLEASE COMMENT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!


	4. Chapter 3:Enter the Digital World

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other shows/stories that go along with the story. Last time I'm saying it.

A/N:Sorry for the super long wait but here's chapter three! I hope everyone's enjoying it so far. Parts of this chapter were written at various times but I've tried to make sure everything matches up pretty well. Hopefully there aren't too many errors. I've also made some formatting changes which are gonna go across the board with all my stories so try to bear with me. Thanks again for your patience.

Chapter 3:Enter the Digital World

Avy walked to her house and found that the others had beat her there.

"Oh, hey!" She waved. Takato waved back.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" she said with a little bow. Henry smiled.

"It's fine. We just got here when we spotted you." Henry said reassuringly. Avy nodded and returned his smile. She pulled out a ring of keys.

"Hmm...let's see. Which one is it again?" she said as she flipped through a ring of keys. Takato stared at it. It looked like it had about sixty keys on it.

"Where'd that come from? I don't remember seeing it in her pocket."Takato whispered to Henry.

"I was wondering the same thing." Henry whispered back. Avy opened the door and took a peek inside.

"Oh great..."she mumbled. "Guys...wait out here, I'll be back in a minute. I just have to take care of something reeaally quick!" she said as she slipped inside.

"Okaaaay."Takato said puzzledly.

Then all of a sudden banging and crashing sounds were heard. The three kids looked at each other and then stared at the door. The sounds stopped as Avy opened the door and beckoned the others inside.

"Welcome to my house."Avy said with a bow.

Downstairs was milky white with a blue kitchen adorned with white and brown. She led them through the kitchen and into the living room. It had the same silky white walls along with a light brown carpet, a beige couch, and a red loveseat. Henry,Takato,and Rika sat down on the couch while Avy went to go dust off the television in front of them.

"You have a nice house." Takato said.

"Thanks." Avy said with a smile. "Sorry it's kinda dirty." Henry shook his head.

"I think it's pretty clean." Henry said kindly.

"Thanks, but there's still a lot to do...Oh! Where are my manners today? Would guys like something to drink?" Avy asked. The three of them shook their heads.

"No thank you." they said in unison. She nodded and sat on the love seat.

"Alright. The reason I invited you guys here was to tell you how I'm planning to get your digimon back. We can use the digi-gate. And yes that does exist." she said as she looked up at the three surprised faces.

"We really shouldn't be surprised though." Henry said calmly. Takato and Rika nodded.

"So how do you know that it will work. Better yet, how do you know it exists?" Rika asked stubbornly.

Avy just smiled and hopped up from the love seat. She ran upstairs and came back down with a thin, pink laptop. She turned it on and fiddled around with it. The other three watched anxiously, hoping that everything she had just told them was true. That they would really get their digimon back. Finally after what felt like an eternity they saw her turn the laptop around and on it they saw the digi-gate.

"I..it is real!" Rika said surprised.

"Told you."Avy said.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Takato said eagerly.

"Not so fast." Avy said.

"Why not? You said it works, right?" Rika said angrily.

"That's not the issue here." Avy said annoyed.

"Then what's the hold up?" Rika asked impatiently.

"Rika, calm down would you?" Henry said calmly. Rika was sulking but she stayed quiet.

"Thank you Henry. Now we can't go now because it's late." Avy said as she pointed at the brown clock on the wall behind them.

"And besides, you have to promise me something before we go." she added.

"Well, what's that?" Henry asked.

"You can't tell your parents." Avy said seriously.

"What?! But then they'll be worried about us and-" Takato started but Avy cut him off.

"No buts Takato. If you tell them it might prevent you from going. And you _do _want to see Guilmon again, don't you?" Avy said seriously.

"Yeah but..."Takato said, and Avy cut him off once again.

"Okay then. Meet me here again tomorrow, after school." she said. She looked up at the clock.

"Now it's late, and shouldn't you guys be getting home?" She asked as she pointed at the clock above them.

The tamers looked up in shock.

"Woah, it's 5 already?! I was supposed to be back by now..." Takato said surprised.

"Yeah...Grandma's going to be worried if I don't head back now." Rika said with a nod. Avy stood up.

"Alright, thanks for coming guys! Sorry it took so long..."Avy said as she led them to the door.

"It's fine. It's not your fault." Henry said as he, Rika, and Takato walked outside.

"Yeah it is...I should've made sure the house was clean. My parents work long hours so they don't always have to energy to do so." Avy said with a frown.

Henry nodded again. He understood what that was like. His dad's new position at Hypnos caused him to come home later than he used to.

"But you have no control over that. Sure I'd like my dad to come home earlier for supper but he can't. Just like your parents can't come home and help you clean." Henry said with a smile.

Avy smiled back.

"I suppose that's true...Well I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Takato turned back around with a confused look on his face.

"You mean...you're not going back to your cousins tonight?" he asked curiously.

"No...there's too much to be done here. I'll call them later. They won't really care..." Avy said with a slightly angry undertone.

"Wait...you don't live here then?" Rika asked curiously.

"No...but we'll save that story for another day. You have to hurry and get home." Avy said hurriedly before she walked back in the house and closed the door.

She sighed and let her back slide down the door and landed on the floor. She put her face into her knees and sighed again.

_My parents...They don't ever do anything besides each other. And work. It's embarrassing. Oh well...It can't be helped. They work fourteen hours a day plus overtime. And it's all because of blackmail. That Henry is right when he said I can't control it because I can't. I just have to keep singing in hopes of freeing them and myself one day. _She thought to herself.

She then got up and resumed cleaning the house.

* * *

The next day came and Takato watched the clock anxiously. His parents didn't understand why he was so spaced out. He got up early and didn't even eat breakfast. He just stared off into space while putting his shoes on and walked out of the door. All he could think about was Guilmon and fun it would be to play with him. At school he watched the clock anxiously not even bothering to pay attention to Mrs. Yukari. And when lunch came around even Henry didn't have anything to say. Apparently he had been doing the same thing. He didn't even notice when he accidentally broke Suzie's favorite doll Princess Pretty Pants that morning.

"Do you think she's telling the truth and that thing actually works." Takato asked. Henry just shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea. But I just have this feeling about her. Like we're SUPPOSED to trust her. Although I don't know why we should. She's kind of sketchy. Nice but still sketchy."

"That's for sure. I mean, did you see her house yesterday? It was really dusty...like no one had been there for a while."

"I know. But she did say her parents work late. Why does she live away from her parents? Did she tell you?" Henry asked.

Takato fidgeted a bit.

"Well...she didn't exactly say why. She just said that she lived with her cousins in another house. Maybe they have custody over her or something...?" Takato said with a shrug.

"No...that doesn't make any sense. Why would she invite us to her parents house if they don't have custody? That means she's not allowed to be there and it seemed like she was. She had a key and everything." Henry answered in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well that's true. I guess we'll ask her later." Takato said with a sigh.

"You're right. Lunch is over. See you later." Henry said with a small smile as he walked back towards his classroom.

School finally ended and Takato bolted out of there like there was no tomorrow. Henry was doing the same exact thing but he was faster so he was already out of the building. He slowed down at the corner to wait for Takato who had unfortunately been caught by Jeri.

"Wait up Takato!" she cried as she ran after him. Takato stopped and jogged in place.

"Sorry Jeri. I don't have time today. We'll talk later, I promise!" he said as he left her in the dust and caught up to Henry.

"Thanks for waiting."

"No problem buddy. Let's go before the light changes."

The two best friends ran across the street back towards Avy's house. When they got there Avy was already waiting for them. Rika was no where in sight.

"Hey guys. Rika's not here yet so we're going to have to wait. You want some pie?" Avy said.

She held up a freshly baked cherry pie. The smell was enticing to both boys as they drew closer.

"Sounds good but...do we have time?" Henry said worriedly. Avy nodded.

"Of course. Or else I wouldn't have baked it." she said with a smile.

"Well...I guess that's okay. After all, we don't know when we'll eat again in the Digital World." Takato said.

Avy smiled again.

"Exactly! Which was my next point. But I did pack some food, although we probably won't need it." She held up a blue backpack that was bulging out from all sides.

"Will that be...protective enough? When we entered the digital world last time we lost a lot of our food from the rough entrance." Henry said as he sat down beside her. Avy nodded.

"Of course. I keep forgetting that you guys didn't go the easy way last time. The Digi-gate is a really easy way to travel. No figuring out what's up and what's down, and no losing your bread." Avy said with a laugh. Takato looked surprised.

"Wait, you know about the bread too? I thought you were an informant, not a stalker."

"Sometimes they go hand and hand. I just do what I'm told. Sorry, but it's really not that surprising. I mean you live in my FAVORITE bakery so that's something I could've guessed on my own." Avy said with an even bigger smile. Takato looked surprised.

"Wait...you come to our bakery? But I've never seen you there..." Takato said with a confused look on his face.

"Just because you've never seen her, doesn't mean she doesn't go there." a voice said from behind him.

Rika had shown up at last. She had gone home to change out of her uniform as usual. In her mind it wasn't "functional" for her purposes. And worse, it was a skirt and not pants. She hated not wearing pants.

"There you are. Do you want any pie?" Avy asked as she cut herself a slice.

"Um...sure. I haven't eaten in a while...Wait! Is this okay? Shouldn't we be preparing to go through the digi-gate or something and NOT shoving our faces?" Rika asked confused.

She had also been anxious all day just like the boys.

"Chillax. We're ready to go. The boys asked the same thing so I showed them my food sack, and as long as you have your digivices and cards we're all set!" Avy said with a smile as she handed Rika piece of pie.

"Now sit and enjoy your pie. I made it myself."

Rika reluctantly obeyed as she took a seat beside Takato.

"Woow! Avy this is really really good! I'm not sure anything my mom's made even compares!" Takato exclaimed as he dug into his slice. Henry nodded in agreement.

"He's right. I don't think I've ever tasted desserts this good. Where'd you learn to make this?" Henry asked quizzically.

Avy blushed slightly at their compliments.

"Why, thank you! Actually...I taught myself when I was younger. Since my parents worked late I had to feed myself somehow, right? So I started cooking and this is the result."

The three of them just stared at her in disbelief.

"What? If you don't believe me, I'll show you myself one day. Now come on...we don't have all day to sit here. Finish your pie and let's get going."

She got up and opened the laptop. The digi-gate was already up. As soon as they finished the pie, Avy wrapped the rest of it up and shoved it in the side of her backpack.

"There...It fits...perfectly...! Now let's get going. In order for this to work, we'll have to be a chain. The reason being is that your digivices won't react to the gate. Now after today they might but I'm not making any promises. Now...I think the easiest way to do this would be to hold on to the person's shoulder in front of you. Got that?"

They nodded and formed a line with Avy in front followed by Takato, Henry and lastly Rika.

"All righty! Here we go and watch the landing!"

Both the gate and Avy's digivice started glowing and suddenly they found themselves sucked into the digital world. Unfortunately, nobody heeded Avy's warning about the landing so they all ended up on their butts, except her.

"Oww..." Rika moaned as she stood up.

"I told you." Avy said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yeah but still...this never happened in the show." Takato whined.

"Yeah...but we've learned it's never that easy. They left a lot out." Henry said as he pulled Takato up.

"Don't ever listen to the show. It's _way_ wrong...and just a way to get money out of people and rip off the people who actually lived through the journey." Avy said angrily as she flipped her hair back.

"What are you talking about? You say that like you know the digidestined." Rika said confused.

Avy was silent for a minute, contemplating whether or not to tell them the truth. It would change things if they knew she was the daughter of two digidestined, but it might be for the better. She decided that it would be better to let them figure it out themselves.

"Take a look at me. A close look. Until you figure it out, I'm not explaining anything." she said as she walked into the forest.

"Now come on...we're losing time."

As the Tamers caught up to her they were thinking about what she said. Henry suddenly stopped. He understood.

"Wow...we've been extremely unobservant. You're Avon Cartere, the leader of the pop group the Starz, and Japan's sweetheart."

Rika and Takato stopped in their tracks. He was right.

"Geez...how'd we miss that?" Rika muttered as Avy walked back towards Henry.

"Good job. Took long enough. Now did you figure out what else I meant?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah...you look EXACTLY like Kari from Digimon."

Takato looked at Avy and pictured Kari in his imagination. Avy looked like a carbon copy, with the only difference being the hairdo since Avy's hair was fully grown out in the back while Kari's wasn't. It didn't make much difference though since they both had short hair length.

Avy smiled.

"You impress me. Although, I figured it would be you who would realize it first. But yeah, I'm the daughter of Hikari Kamiya and Takeru Takaishi, now Hikari and Takeru Cartere since they changed their name for kicks. My parents are just weird like that...but enough about that. Welcome to File Island." She said as she spun around to reveal Infinity Mountain.

Henry, Takato, and Rika just stared. Not only had they just found out the original digidestined were real, but now they were standing in the Digital World from the show. It was too much to take in.

"I...I don't understand. The Digital World...it wasn't like this." Rika said softly, finally breaking the silence. Henry nodded in agreement.

"You're right. How come we're in this Digital World?" he asked.

Avy just smiled.

"Your in the same Digital World...just another portion, or layer as I call it. But it's different from the layers you discovered in your portion."

Looking at their blank faces, Avy decided to take a different approach.

"The Digital World...is kind of like an onion. No, that example's been played out. Let's try a multi-decker sandwich. The sandwich itself is a whole made up of mini sandwiches, right? So just think of this as one of the mini sandwiches." she said as she looked at her digivice.

Instead of being white, with one color, hers was a mix of light blue and pink. The outside of the screen itself was split with blue on one side and pink on the other.

_Hmm...so she has one like ours. But it's two colors...how strange. _Henry thought to himself as he found himself moving closer to her.

"So...assuming everything you said is true, which it seems like it is...Why are we here and not in our normal layer?"

"Because your digimon are here. They were sent to the new Primary Village here where it's peaceful instead of in your harsher layer." Avy answered. Henry nodded.

"Makes sense."

"Good. Now follow me. I'm sure you know what Primary Village is. They moved it to the middle of the Jungle for safety reasons, so that's where we're headed." Avy said with a smile.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity of walking Avy stopped and smiled.

"We're heeeere! Now which tree is it...?" she said as she looked around.

"Umm...what tree?" Takato asked curiously.

"Well...the entrance is through-" Avy stopped talking as her hand phased through a tree.

"Here it is! Well this is the entrance. It was put in a hiding tree for protection."

The three tamers looked into the tree and saw a huge, dark tunnel.

"So...we have to go into the dark foreboding tunnel? No thanks." Rika said.

"It's perfectly fine. I'll go first if you want. Come on now...we're losing time."

She jumped into the tree and grabbed Rika's hand, causing her to slide down right beside her. Henry and Takato just looked at each other and followed suit. When they reached the bottom they landed on their feet and looked around in the rainbow village in front of them. It was full of toys and baby digimon bounced around everywhere. Avy walked into the village and started to look for the caretakers, but didn't find them anywhere.

"That's weird...Swanmon and Elecmon should be here. I hope everything's alright." Avy said worriedly.

"Well maybe they're somewhere deeper within." Henry said quickly.

"Oh well...We'll find them later I suppose. Come on...use your digivices to find your digimon." Avy said as she pulled hers out.

The compass pointed straight ahead, along with everyone else's.

"Well...that sure is specific." Avy said sarcastically.

"We'll find them...Come on." Rika said impatiently as she ran deeper into the village.

Sure enough, in the center of the village Viximon, Gigimon, and Gummymon were waiting for them.

"Heya Henry! What took you so long?"

"Rika..."

"Hey Takato! Do you have anything to eat?"

The three Tamers embraced their partners.

"Terriermon! I missed you...but you're still as annoying as ever I see."

"Renamon...I missed you. Don't leave me ever again. EVER."

"Oh Guilmon I missed you buddy. And I don't have any food but our new friend does."

Avy smiled at their happy reunion, then looked down at her digivice's compass that pointed left. She followed it and stopped in her tracks to see two little digimon walking towards her.

"Avy! You took entirely too long this time." the little pink one said. She looked like a carbon copy of Terriermon's current In-traning form.

"Heya Avy. I knew you'd show up sooner or later. And you brought the new digidestined." Salamon said with a smile.

Avy felt the tears running down her cheeks as she scooped up both her digimon and hugged them tight.

"PinkGummymon...Salamon...I've missed you."

The reunion was broken by a shrill scream. Avy looked up quickly and recognized it to be Swanmon.

"Avy hurry!" Salamon commanded as Avy ran towards the scene.

The tamers were hot on her trail and they all found Swanmon being choked by Mummymon.

"How'd you get in here? And more importantly put her DOWN!" Avy said with an angry tone.

Mummymon just laughed.

"We meet again, little princess. Don't worry, I'm almost through I just need the digiegg." he said menacingly.

"Over my dead body! You ready girls?" Avy asked her partners.

"We'll help!" Takato exclaimed.

"Wait! It's...impossible to digivolve with the Control Spires." Swanmon yelled between gasps for air.

"The Control Spires are back?" Avy asked with a puzzled expression.

"Better yet...the Control Spires EXIST?!" Rika exclaimed.

"Anything else you need to tell us Avy?" Henry asked annoyed.

"Hey, I didn't know they were back!" Avy said angrily.

"It doesn't matter. I can still armor digivolve because it will probably force me to digivolve to Gatomon anyways." Salamon said. Avy nodded.

"It's worth a shot. Digi-Armoooor Eneeergize!"

"**Salamon digivolve to Gatomon. Gatomon Armor digivolve to...Nerfertimon the Angel of Light."**

"Climb aboard Avy. It's showtime."

"You got it!"

As Avy climbed aboard they all stared at Nefertimon in awe.

"Wow." Takato said.

"She's pretty cool. Glad she's on our side." Henry added.

"I wonder if we can do that too!" Gummymon asked curiously.

"I don't think so Gummymon." Viximon answered.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon called out.

It was a direct hit to Mummymon.

"I see the Control Spire!" Avy yelled to them.

"Let's go!" Nefertimon said as they flew right over it.

"Queen's Paw!"

It was another direct hit that completely destroyed the tower.

"Aaaargh! Looks like it's time to call it a day. Curse the pretty princess." Mummymon growled.

He released Swanmon and slinked back towards the tree.

"Get him you guys!" Avy called out.

But as they looked he had already reached the exit tree. They were too late.

"See you later losers!" He called out as he escaped.

"It was no use. I'm sorry Avy." Takato called out.

She landed right beside him.

"Oh well. At least we know who the new enemy is. And I'm reliving my parents' childhood all over again in the process." she sighed.

"Well...I guess we need to think of a new plan then." Rika said.

"No, we'll just have to wait. I know it's hard but I think that's best right now. I'm not even sure where he went and I know this place forwards and backwards. Plus, he's not in this alone. He's not smart enough. Anyways, there are some more important things we have to take care of now like finding your other friends' digimon." Avy said seriously. The others nodded.

"Right. We'll split up and search for them." Henry said. The three of them ran off.

"Go ahead without me...I've got something else I've got to take care of." Avy yelled after them.

As she helped Swanmon get back on her feet, Avy began asking her some important questions.

"Swanmon...where's Elecmon? And where's the egg? It's important...I've got to get it to Jeri."

"Elecmon...his data got absorbed in the battle...but I managed to save some of it and it reformed itself into a digi-egg. And the egg...it's in the center..." Swanmon answered weakly.

"Here...you need a pick me up." Avy said as she held her digivice up. It started glowing and it's light shined upon Swanmon healing her injuries.

"Now that's better. Thank you Avy. Once again you have saved me."

"Don't mention it. It's what I do, and I couldn't do it without mother's crest." Avy said with a smile.

"Now come." Swanmon said as she walked towards the center of the village. There was a symbol

resembled the crests of light and hope.

"Shine your digivice on the symbol. It will open for you." Swanmon said with a smile.

Avy obeyed and they symbol glew, then parted. The egg rose out of the hole and flew into Avy's arms.

"It likes me." Avy joked.

"Who wouldn't?" Swanmon said with a smile.

"Swanmon...you tease." Avy said with a slight smile.

"Come, the others will be looking for you." Swanmon said as she led Avy back.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find the other digimon. They were in one general area except for Hopmon. Rika had the task of looking for him to no avail. Finally she heard a voice above her call out:

"Hey Rika!"

She looked up and smiled as Hopmon was hopping down some blocks.

"Hey there! I've been looking all over for you." she said as she scooped him up and carried him back towards the group.

"Well...I think the gang's all here." Avy said as she walked over to them.

"Great. Is it time to go home yet?" Gummymon asked impatiently. Avy laughed.

"Yes Gummymon. Don't be rude." Henry scolded.

"It's fine. This one's like that too." Avy said as she nodded towards PinkGummymon.

"Hey!" PinkGummymon said defensively.

Henry laughed.

"So wait...you said that's PinkGummymon right? So...are they twins?" Takato asked confused.

Avy shook her head.

"Not really. Kokomon and Gummymon are twins. I created PinkGummymon myself but she's a combination of Terriermon and Lopmon." Avy said.

"So...its a hybrid, right?" Henry asked.

Avy nodded.

"Yes and we'll just leave it at that. It's late guys and we've got some deliveries to make." Avy said as she walked into the exit tree. The others just shrugged equally confused and followed suit with all the Tamers' digimon in tow.

"Where on earth is Ryo?"

Rika was getting rather frustrated. Avy smiled slyly but gradually changed her expression before turning to Henry.

"Ryo?" "Yeah, he's pretty cool, although Rika tends to pick a fight with him."

Avy fidgeted a bit before asking:

"Henry, what's his last name?"**  
**

"Akiyama. Why?"

Avy's eyes grew wide for a split second. Henry noticed.

"Do you know him?"

"Maybe. That's interesting."

The landing was rough, but the kids had made their way back to Takato's house. They decided to use it as a meeting point, and that night they had four important people they needed to see.

"Did you call Kenta and Kazu?"**  
**

"Yeah. Jeri too.

"Despite the darkness it was still obvious that Takato was blushing.

"Great, well I called Ryo since 'wildcat' over there won't do it." Henry said with a chuckle.

Takato just smiled and shook his head. Rika was sulking in the corner with Viximon.

"What's with her?" PinkGummymon asked abruptly.

"It's kind of obvious isn't it?" Salamon said annoyed. Avy nodded.

"Sorry, she's got no tact when it comes to things like this." Avy said apologetically.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" PinkGummymon said looking deeply hurt.  
**  
**"Momentai! I don't understand any of this either." Gummymon. said with a smile.  
**  
**"Looks like we're in the same boat again." Henry said with a smile. Avy laughed.  
**  
**"Makes sense."Just then Ryo was walking up to them.**  
****  
**"I see everyone is having fun as us–."He stopped short as soon as he saw Avy. Her eyes grew wide when she looked at him.

"Why hello again." he said finally.

"Don't tell me after all these years that's the_ BEST_ I get?!" Avy said angrily.

She stood up and marched in front him and placed her hands on her hips.**  
**

"Well what else am I supposed to say Princess?"

Avy turned her head away looking twice as furious as she was before. Ryo sighed, then pulled her over to him in an embrace.

"Sorry Princess. Didn't mean to upset you. I did miss you."

Avy blushed.

"So you're still a smooth talker eh? Oh well...I missed you too. Why didn't you ever call me?!" Avy fumed.

"I lost the number. But I did keep up with you for the most part." Ryo said defensively.

"The news isn't the most accurate thing."

"I know. But I can ask you now what happened. If you'll tell the truth that is." Ryo said with a small smirk.

"Oh you..." Avy said annoyed even though her eyes said differently.

The others just looked stared at them in confusion. Rika was fuming inside but she tried to keep it hidden. Henry also felt mad for some reason but he wasn't sure why. He didn't care for the girl too much. After all he had just met her, but...there was something there. Something he couldn't explain. Ryo took notice of their facial expressions and let go of Avy. He cleared his throat before explaining.

"Well umm...before you think anything strange Princess and I-"

"Are childhood friends. We met in the Digital World." Avy said finishing his sentence.

"Oh, makes sense now." Takato said.

Henry nodded but for some reason he wasn't okay with it. At least he felt calmer. Rika still looked like she wanted to rip Avy's limbs off.

"I don't understand..." Rika said slowly.

"We were young and both of us got sucked into the Digital World in different ways. It's kind of a long story Wildcat." Ryo said with his usual grin.

Rika felt her face burn up. She wasn't sure whether she was angry or embarrassed anymore but turned her head away so they couldn't see her expression. Avy just smiled thoroughly amused.

"Well...I'm gonna go now." Avy said with a shrug. Ryo grabbed her arm.

"Hey now...I just got here. Plus, it's not a good idea for you to walk home by yourself. You know how you get..." Ryo said with a worried look in his eyes.

Avy just smiled at him.

"I fixed some of those problems long ago Sweetheart. You can't constantly live in fear. But...if you insist you can walk me home. I remember you saying that you wanted to meet my cousins and the offer still stands."

Ryo hesistated.

"I know what I said Princess but my dad's already mad that I'm late."

"He'll be mad either way won't he? Might as well come with. I'll throw in what happened for free."

With that Avy put Salamon over her shoulder, scooped up Hopmon and PinkGummymon with her right arm and latched onto Ryo with her left.

"Bye guys! See you soon!" Avy said as she jerked a protesting Ryo along.

Ryo knew better than to argue with her but he was afraid of being punished even MORE. However, he knew this was a losing battle and stopped resisting. He feigned a smile for the others as she dragged him off into the dark.

"She's rather...forceful with him. But they do make a nice pair." Takato observed.

"Yeah, like Charlie Brown and football." Rika said bitterly.

"What's with you?" Henry asked.

Rika ignored him.

"What's with YOU? You're the one who looks like their gonna snap."

Henry said nothing.

"Don't know what you're talking about..."

"You both seem off." Takato chimed in.

"Shut it Takato." Henry and Rika said in unison.

Takato just shrugged and backed off.

"Fine...sheesh."

Rika hopped up and started walking out the door.

"The other two musketeers are coming so I'll be headed off now. Catch you later."

"Wait..I'll go with you. It's getting late. Bye Takato." Henry said as he got up from the table.

"Bye Takato!" Gummymon said as he bounced onto Henry's shoulder.

Rika turned back around to wait for Henry.

"Don't have too much fun with Jerri!" Rika yelled back to Takato.

"What?!" Takato yelled as his face turned a bright red.

"You heard her." Henry chimed in with a laugh.

Takato just looked after them angrily with a blood-red face as Kenta and Kazu walked in as humorous as ever.


	5. Chapter 4: Just Like We Do

Chapter 4:Just Like We Do

Avy stretched as she walked to school. She was pretty early but she needed to prepare for cheer practice in the afternoon. The sky was still gray, but it was starting to have an orange tint to it which put a smile on her face. She loved early mornings, but only when she got a proper night's sleep.

Last night was still fresh in her mind and she was ecstatic to have her digimon back. The only thing that bugged her now was whether or not Takato gave Jeri the egg or not. She had decided to leave the matter to Takato even before she had left with Ryo. It was quite clear to her that Takato had a rather large crush on Jeri so she thought it would be better if he gave her the egg to see if he could score some brownie points.

_I guess I'll have to ask him later. I'll do it myself if not. This matter is too important to leave unattended._

* * *

Takato was still beaming from the night before. Not only had his parents decided to let him keep Guilmon in the house, but Jeri had embraced him after he gave her the digi-egg. He hadn't seen her too much after the incident but in school there was a rather warm atmosphere between the two that hadn't gone unnoticed. The matter was made worse since Mrs. Asaji had decided to sit the Tamers together after the incident as a small reward. Takato and Jeri were seated side by side with Kenta and Kazu in front of them. Ayaka was on the other side of Jeri and Miki was behind her. Miki and Ayaka had been moved next to Jeri in order to manage her temperament which was still unsteady as far as Mrs. Asaji was concerned. Although everyone was happy about this, Takato and Jeri's warm atmosphere was amplified and their increasing awkwardness around each other due to this was not helping.

Takato kept these things in his mind as he briskly walked into his classroom. He sat down quickly and didn't even bother to make eye contact with Jeri—or anyone else for that matter. He opened his English book and hoped that no one would notice his behavior. Unfortunately for him Jeri did notice and smiled sweetly at him. She got up and walked over beside him.

"Hey Takato. Thanks again for yesterday. I don't know how I'm gonna repay you." she whispered in his ear.

Taking care to make sure it still looked like she was whispering something to him, she held up her hand in front of the side of his face and kissed him on the cheek. She quickly sat back down and struck up another conversation with Ayaka. Takato was frozen in place and his face was redder than Guilmon. Just then Kazu walked in and sat down in front of him.

"Hey Kenta. Chumley."

"Hey Kazu." Kenta said with his usual smile.

Takato didn't answer.

"Um...Chumley? HELLO?" Kazu said a bit louder.

Kazu was usually acknowledged by both his pals and Takato's silence was bothering him. He bent Takato's hand down to see his face over the textbook.

"Um...Takato? Why do you look like you got hit with a tomato truck?"

He waved his hand in front of Takato's face.

"I think he finally broke." Kenta said quietly.

Takato finally snapped back to reality.

"Hm...? Oh hey Kazu."

"Dude what happened to you?" Kazu asked half worried and half annoyed.

"N-nothing!" Takato lied.

Kazu saw right through that lie.

"Uh huh...Maybe I'll ask Jeri about it." Kazu said with a wicked smile.

"DON'T!" Takato hissed.

Kazu held up his hands in defeat.

"So you admit it. You've got a girlfriend."

Takato sighed deeply.

"There's NOTHING going on between me and Jeri and I REALLY wish everyone would stop saying there is. I already admitted that I like the girl but...nothing's gonna come out of it."

Kenta and Kazu shook their heads in disbelief.

"If that were true Takato you wouldn't still be red." Kenta said slyly.

Takato just moaned and hit his head on the desk. It was louder than he had anticipated so there were faint giggles from the class and a curious glance from Mrs. Asaji. Jeri shot him a sympathetic look but Takato was oblivious from all this as he kept his head down.

_It's going to be a LOOOOONNNNNGGGGG day! _Takato thought to hims unamused as Mrs. Asaji stood up to start class.

* * *

Jeri darted over to her backpack in the corner when the lunch bell rung. She had told Ayaka and Miki that she would be eating lunch somewhere else. They looked at each other and then shrugged as she ran back to the classroom.

_I don't care. They wouldn't understand anyways..._Jeri thought annoyed.

She picked up her backpack and carefully place a strap on her shoulder before walking over to Takato's desk. Luckily for her he was daydreaming while waiting for Kenta and Kazu to bring him back some cafeteria food.

"Umm...Takato?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked up at her with a slight blush running across his face.

"Oh! Um...hey Jeri. What do you need?"

"I...um...was wondering if you would eat lunch with me today. I have something important to talk to you about that concerns last night."

His blush vanished and his eyes took on a more serious look.

"Sure. Are you having a problems with anything or is it something else?" he asked worriedly.

Jeri shook her head.

"Just...come with me to the roof okay?"

"Alright."

"Oh I made you lunch so don't worry about waiting for Kenta and Kazu."

Takato's blush returned after hearing that.

"Oh...um...alright. Thanks." He murmured as he got up to follow her.

As soon as they were leaving Kenta and Kazu had returned with their lunches consisting of mashed potatoes and hamburgers. Kazu also had a plate of spaghetti in his right hand which he held out to Takato. Jeri didn't wait for them to say anything and she continued to walk out the door.

"Here Chumley. I got you the spaghetti since you're the only one in the school who can stomach it."

"Thanks but you can have it."

With that Takato walked swiftly past them to catch up to Jeri.

"Jeri! Wait up...You're going way too fast."

She turned around and smiled at him.

"No I'm not. You're just going too slow."

"That's not true..." Takato whined.

"Since when do you whine?"

"I didn't mean too. I'm sorry."

"I'm just kidding! Besides you complain a lot less than you used too...and I like that."

With that remark she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs leaving him hopelessly befuddled. Meanwhile, Kenta and Kazu were still stunned by what had just happened.

"...Were we just ditched?"

"Ding-dong ditched."

* * *

Jeri pulled out a small blanket from her backpack for them to sit on and two small bentos. She handed Takato the blue one and took the pink one for herself. Then she pulled out her digi-egg, which was wrapped in a blanket and placed it between them. Takato's eyes grew wide.

"So _this _is why you brought me up here."

"Yeah. I didn't know who else to turn too."

"Well I'm flattered...but more surprised. Jeri...you shouldn't have brought it to school with you. It's dangerous..."

"No it's not Takato! It won't hatch during school."

"We don't know that for sure—but that wasn't what I was talking about. I meant it's dangerous for the egg. Think of all the crazy kids here! I mean if one of them got their hands on it or if one of the teachers took it, since everyone knows about digimon now, they might take it as a safety precaution and then you'd _never _get it back!"

"Takato you worry too much...but you do have a point. I've been careful to make sure no one sees it. Besides that, I couldn't keep it at home for the same reasons. After...you know...my dad's not too fond of digimon now."

Takato nodded solemnly and looked down at his bento. They were silent like this for several minutes before Jeri whispered:

"...How do I even know it's mine in the first place Takato?"

Takato looked up up at her with a sympathetic look on his face. Jeri was still looking down with the flaps of her green dress waving in the wind. Takato grabbed her left hand and lifted her chin up with his free hand. She looked at him and a small blush crept up on her face. Takato smiled and said:

"Jeri...pull out your digivice."

Jeri obeyed and pulled out her now life-less digivice. Takato knew she would have it since she still carried it everywhere.

"Now hold it up to the egg." Takato said firmly.

Jeri obeyed and to her surprise both her digivice and the egg started glowing.

"T-Takato!" Jeri exclaimed happily.

"See? This egg is yours and yours alone Jeri. So...stop doubting yourself and your future partner."

"Oh Takato...it's just...I never expected to get a second chance, you know? So now...now that I have one it's unbelievable!"

"I know Jeri. I know. I also know that you probably have some more doubts but I know you're gonna be an _amazing _tamer because you already were one."

"...Thank you Takato. You've made me feel a _lot_ better."

"Just peachy?"

"...Just peachy."

They both laughed as Takato wiped away a few tears that had escaped Jeri's eyes and squeezed her hand even tighter than before. Despite her tears, Jeri looked at Takato very lovingly and he returned her gaze. They started to lean forward, careful to avoid the egg, and their lips nearly met but Jeri fell back the last moment saying:

"Our bentos are getting cold."

Takato nodded and looked down with his face redder than it had been all day. Jeri's face was quite red too but she attempted to ignore it as she opened her bento to reveal white rice with orange chicken and lo-mein to the side. Takato opened his to find that he had the same thing but an additional tamagoyaki on top of his rice. He picked up his chopsticks and popped a piece of chicken in his mouth. He smiled and started to eat a bit faster.

"Sugoi! Jeri did you make this or is this leftovers from the restaurant?"

"Well the rice was leftover, but I made everything else myself. ...Including the tamagoyaki."

"Well...this is amazing. Totally beats the cafeteria food."

Jeri smiled back and him for a second and then turned her gaze back to her own bento. Despite that she had finally gotten what she had wanted, she felt like this wasn't the time or the place to do anything about it.

_After all...he practically abandoned me for six months. I know things have been hard for him and he's really not the best at expressing his emotions but...couldn't he see how much I care?_

They ate the rest of their lunch in silence.

* * *

Due to the early lunch bell, Takato wolfed down the last of his rice and shoving the bento back in Jeri's lap before running to the door. He held the it open for Jeri as they both raced back to the classroom. There were a few questioning looks from Ayaka and Miki but Jeri was able to quell them before anything happened. Kenta and Kazu had planned a through interrogation for Takato when he had returned but there was a sad glimmer in his eyes that held them back. The rest of the day was quiet until Takato got a quick text message on his phone from Avy.

"_Hey, did you give Jeri the egg? I hope so. Meet me here at my house. Or cousins' house. Whatever floats your boat. Follow the directions and you shouldn't get lost._

_P.S. Bring Jeri with you."_

_Well...looks like we'll be going on another field-trip..._._I really hope this doesn't become an everyday thing. Well...not like I have anything better to do...but still. _Takato thought as he let out an annoyed sigh.

He got out a spare piece of paper and scribbled down a note to Jeri. He folded it up and casually slipped it in her lap. She picked it up without looking down and opened it carefully. Then she looked down briefly, as to not draw attention, and then looked over at Takato. She folded the note back up while simultaneously giving him a nod.

_Well at least one thing between us went right today..._Takato thought as he stared at the clock anticipating the final bell.


	6. Chapter 5: Meet The Cousins Part 1

Chapter 5: Meet the Cousin Part 1

Takato ran out of the classroom practically dragging Jeri with him. He didn't stop until he found Henry. Henry nodded at him and then shot Jeri a sympathetic look since she looked like she was gonna fall over at any minute.

"Did you get a message too?"

"Yeah sure did! She told me to bring Jeri too. Maybe this has something to do with the egg?"

"Probably so. Her house is kinda far though. She made it seem closer the other day."

"I know! That's why I was trying to hurry. We're never going to get there on time at this rate."

Jeri had finally had enough of this. She had no idea whose house she was being dragged to and why and she wanted some answers from Takato and Henry.

"Hey! Did you guys forget about me?"

Henry gave her a smile and said a little more bluntly than usual:

"No we didn't. Come on Jeri. We don't have a lot of time. We'll explain on the way."

He grabbed her free hand and he and Takato dashed full speed ahead out of the school with Mrs. Asaji yelling after them.

* * *

Avy was jogging down the street when she noticed two guys dragging along a girl who looked like she was gonna pass out at any second. She smiled and waved at them.

"Hey look!" Takato said.

"Yeah, it's Avy! This is great. Now we won't get lost." Henry said with a nod.

They both stopped in their tracks causing Jeri to fall forward. Luckily they yanked her back before she could actual fall on her face. Avy jogged over to them and gave a sympathetic look to Jeri.

"Hey guys. You know, you should be more considerate when you travel with ladies."

Jeri nodded as she tried to catch her breath. Henry sighed and scratched his head while Takato just let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah...you're right. Sorry Jeri." They both said simultaneously.

"So...where's your house?" Henry asked.

Avy pointed to their left and smiled.

"Come on. It's not far now. Oh and how about we _walk_ 'kay?"

* * *

Takato, Henry and Jeri looked at the house in disbelief. It wasn't very big; only two stories but it had a nice exterior. It was a normal concrete house with white paint and a gabled roof. The first story had large rectangular windows while the second had smaller, more traditional styled ones. Avy dug through her baby blue backpack to find her keys. She finally pulled out her key-chain with a million keys that Takato and Henry had seen before. Flipping through it carefully she stated:

"I know what you guys are probably thinking. This house is too small for me to live in with my cousins, but trust me when I say that it's bigger on the inside."

Henry and Jeri nodded while Takato observed some sort of activity in the front window. He could have sworn there was a girl with a cowboy hat but he couldn't make out anymore than that.

_Actually I was wondering why you don't live somewhere nicer than this to be an idol..._Henry and Jeri thought ironically to themselves.

Avy finally opened the door just in time for Rika to appear behind them.

"Well I'm glad I found the right place."

Takato's gaze finally broke away from the window and he smiled at her.

"There you are!"

"Yeah well it takes me longer to get here after changing out of that awful uniform."

"It's not _that_ bad."

"It has a _skirt_..."

"Are you guys gonna come in or would you prefer flirting outside?" Avy said standing behind the door with a sly smile on her face.

Takato and Rika blushed simultaneously as they hurried inside.

"Who says we were flirt-."

Rika stopped mid-sentence as she looked around in awe.

The interior of the house was totally opposite from the exterior. The hallway had dark brown walls with a lush cobalt carpet. To the left looked like a kitchen with a brown archway. To their right was a huge wooden stair case that had a bend in a middle and a single banister on the outside. Avy beckoned them down the hallway and towards the living room. On their way there they saw a closed door on their right and another archway on their left. It appeared to be the dining room which was red with a long brown table. After a few more doors and what felt like several minutes they were in the living room with was white with a dark brown carpet that was similar to the cobalt one. There were two large sofas and a smaller one which were all a dark brown leather which was slightly grainy looking. Everyone sat down except for Avy who was looking on their wooden brown table,with a glass middle, for something.

"Sorry about the mess. Some of my cousins can't clean up after themselves and this is the result. All of us have been REALLY busy though so I can't really say much." Avy said apologetically as she continued to look around for something.

_This is better than your parents' house..._Henry, Rika and Takato thought to themselves.

"Your house is lovely Avy. I wish I could live in a place like this." Jeri said thoughtfully as she put her elbow on her leg and leaned her chin on her hand.

"What are you looking for, if you don't mind me asking?" Henry asked.

"Well...you see I lost something kind of important and-"

Just then a girl who was slightly shorter than Avy with bright red-orange hair ran in. She looked a little frantic and her wavering voice reaffirmed this.

"A...phone call."

"Amy. Is it important?"

The glance those two shared told her it was and Avy took the phone without another word. The girl, Amy, sighed as she watched Avy walked away. The others sat in a silent confusion. Takato looked at Amy closely. She was the girl with cowboy hat he had seen. It was light brown and underneath her hair was pulled back in two pigtails. Her shirt was plaid with a brown vest over it. Her shirt draped over dark blue jeans which were partially covered with her brown cowboy boots. Amy turned back towards them and smiled.

"Sorry about that. Our manager wants her. I'm Amy, if you didn't catch that. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you are the other Tamers Ryo talked about last night. Nice to meet'cha!"

Her sudden chipper attitude took everyone aback momentarily except for Jeri who returned Amy's energetic smile with one as equally sweet.

"Hi! Nice to meet you too. I'm Jeri."

Jeri's confidence led the others to follow suit.

"Hi there, I'm Henry. Likewise."

"Hey, I'm Takato. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks. I'm Rika. Nice to meet you."

"Amy, do you know when she'll be back?" Takato asked.

"I have no idea Takato. Our manager...was getting rather impatient so she might be awhile. I apologize again."

"It's fine. I take it you didn't know." Henry said reassuringly.

"Well I knew he would call—but not today." Amy said as she tugged on her hat a bit.

"Amy, do you know what she wanted to talk to us about today?" Rika said impatiently.

"No...I'm sorry Rika. Anyone and everyone comes to our house for various reasons. But...not many kids with digimon come over, I must admit."

"Oh, so you know about Digimon too. Are you also a Tamer?" Takato asked curiously.

Amy's happy smile turned into a sad one.

"Um...well...I-"

A loud crash was heard and Amy spun around to see where the noise had come from.

"Sounds like Sam woke up." Amy said with a sigh.

She started walking down the hall and beckoned the others to follow her with a wave of her hand.

* * *

When they arrived they saw a boy around their age with spiky brown hair spiked upward sprawled out face forward on the ground. His feet were up in the air and as far as they could tell he was dressed in pajamas. He moaned a bit before rolling over. Despite the big red mark on his head he was quite attractive and Rika noticed that he resembled Ryo a bit causing her face to grow warm. The difference was that this boy's face was younger, more baby-faced and his natural charm seemed more "playboy" rather than Ryo's "knight". He rubbed his hand over the red spot and smiled up at Amy.

"...Hey there."

"What'd you do this time idiot?"

Amy grabbed his hand and pulled him up effortlessly with her right arm.

"Um...well...Sam's just being Sam."

"I _know_ that. What did you _do_ to her?"

"NOTHING! I was just standing there-"

"So your existence, huh?"

"Yeah...pretty much."

Amy walked up a few steps and yelled:

"SAM! SAAAAAAAAM! I KNOW YOU'RE UP! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON AND GET DOWN HERE! WE HAVE GUESTS!"

The boy looked slightly afraid. It didn't go unnoticed by Amy—or the others for that matter.

"Do you _have _to call her down?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I just remembered that the twins asked me to pick something up and I need some help."

"I could-"

"I don't trust you AND you don't have clothes on."

"These are clothes as far as I'm concerned. At least I'm not walking around nearly naked like Viv."

A girl appeared and slowly walked down the stairs while tying her long brown curls in a quick ponytail. She was dressed in a dark green flannel shirt and blue jeans.

"Am...Why are you shouting? I _just _woke up and I have a major headache and the perv pissed me off..." she whined.

She leaned over the banister near the base of the stairs and gave the boy a death glare. He quickly crouched behind Amy. Amy shook her head.

"Guys, I don't have time for this...Avy brought her new friends over and the manager kidnapped her for the moment. I've gotta go to the store so can you _please _get along and entertain them for the time being since everyone is either sick or busy?"

The girl nodded and walked down the last remaining stairs.

"Alright, alright. You win. We'll manage somehow." The girl said with a smile.

"Just don't go wasting all your money on the troublemakers. We'll see you after while." The boy said with a nod.

Amy smiled and waved back at the Tamers.

"I'll be back before they kill each other."

With that she walked off and the Tamers felt a slight uneasiness after the spectacle they had just witnessed.

"Well, you all seem to be hitting it off with the family. I'm Samantha Tucker but everyone calls me Sam. _This _pervert here is my cousin Jason." Sam said with a smile as she yanked Jason beside her.

"Anyway...it's nice to meet you all. I'm hoping that my cousin didn't scare you all with her blatant brutality. Especially you two lovely ladies in the back." Jason said with a seductive wink.

The girls blushed and Sam elbowed him in the stomach causing him to grunt.

"Stop flirting with _every girl _you see! Geez..."

"You jealous, or something?"

"Ewww! Don't even Jas."

"If I didn't know better–"

"But you do."

"Still. Besides I don't flirt with every girl."

Rika shook her head and Henry let out a slight chuckle. He couldn't help but think of his siblings as he watched them. Takato and Jeri both looked a bit uncomfortable and they exchanged a glance. Sam took note of this and cleared her throat before continuing.

"Anyway...We'll take you on a tour of the house since I'm sure A wanted to do that anyway before the manager 'kidnapped' her. Follow me guys."

With that Sam jogged upstairs with Jason on her heels. The others continued to follow suit. Upstairs was different from the lower level with its white walls and light brown wood floors. The hallway was long and it seemed like two never ending rows of doors, one on each side. There was another staircase that led upstairs and Sam started to walk towards it.

"As you can see, our bedrooms are up here. Some of the doors are different colors to match with our personalities. Some of them we just left the same."

"Or were just replaced." Jason added.

"Or just replaced." Sam said with a nod.

They continued upstairs to find an identical hallway lined with similar doors. However, unlike downstairs, they were all a light brown except for one door at the end of the hallway which was black.

"Hey Sam...what's behind black door?" Takato asked.

"That's our cousin Rin's room. Don't go in there. She's not here right now but...who knows what surprises she left in there." Sam said with a quick flip of her ponytail.

"Rin's scary enough as it is...She hasn't been here in a while but none of us are brave enough to go in there. Well, no one except Beth and Frannie to dust but they don't stay long." Jason said solemnly.

"They haven't dusted in a while so that should tell you something." Sam added as they walked past the black door and around the other side of the hallway.

The others looked around and were again astonished at how big the house was on the inside in comparison to the outside. Sam and Jason stopped outside another wooden door. It was identical to the others but it had a skinny glass pane in the middle.

"This is our giant bath. We don't use it very much but it's nice to have regardless." Sam said as she held her hand up to the door.

Jason knocked on it.

"'Enity! Are you in here?"

"Jason..."

"Well I haven't seen her anywhere else and I don't want to barge in. That's not very polite."

"She was taking care of the boys last time I heard..."

He ignored her and opened the door to let the others inside.

"Whoa...!" Takato said.

"It's SO pretty!" Jeri exclaimed.

"This is different from what I expected." Henry and Rika said simultaneously.

The Tamers found themselves in a dimly lit room almost completely covered in a black marble. The floor was tiled, but the wall was a cohesive mass of marble. You couldn't tell where it began or ended. In the middle of the room was a huge tub which looked like a portion of the room was cut out the way it had black tile on the outside and gold marble tile for its base. Takato couldn't help but think of it as a fancy swimming pool.

"See?" Sam said smugly.

Jason looked annoyed.

"I get it. I'm starting to think that–"

Sam put her finger to Jason's lips. He started to blush.

"...I hear skates."

Sam left the room and ran downstairs. Jason sighed and shook his head.

"...I don't. I hear–"

Without another word he ran out the door and slid down the banister. The others just stared after him.

"...What's up with this household?" Rika said slowly.

"I'm not sure. They're weird. Quite weird. And Jason...how is he even moving like that after being thrown down two flights of stairs?!" Henry said questioningly.

"I'm not sure. They act like this goes on everyday and if it does I'm more concerned about how he's still alive." Takato said bluntly.

"...Everyone's missing something rather important. It's true that they're strange and rowdy. However, they're kinda like siblings and siblings have weird ways of communicating with each other. This is just one of them. Plus...there are clearly some things being left unsaid which is why Sam is so upset." Jeri said sternly.

The others were taken aback by her sudden sternness—which was almost never seen––and she left them there as she followed Jason.

_I think she's mad at me_. Takato thought sadly to himself.

* * *

Jeri wasn't quite sure of what she witnessed next–but she could have sworn she saw Jason jump off the second story banister to land perfectly with outstretched arms in order to catch his cousin Serenity. Jeri was very familiar with her, and everyone else for that matter, and was really excited to meet her but–under the circumstances–she wasn't as thrilled as she should have been. She secretly hoped that she would live up to her expectations because Jason hadn't. However, Jason's catch–however he had done it– had impressed her and she smiled as she walked down the stairs.

"...Seriously. What am I gonna do with you?"

"Gomen, gomen. Thanks for catching me though!"

"What on Earth were you trying to pull 'Enity?"

"Nothing! I promise. I got pushed down the banister..."

"By who?"

"...Jase."

Jason put her down slowly. His face looked grim and his eyes burned brightly. Serenity's happy, yet exasperated smile turned into a worried frown.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! Mine didn't go quite the way I wanted it too but I got some sleep so it's all good. Chapters 4 and 5 were originally one chapter but since I didn't like the way it was turning out I've split everything up. That's why everything seems kinda short. I apologize for the length, but not the decision. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I hope everyone will continue enjoying The House. There's more to them then what meets the eye, like Jeri said, but I can't say what. Remember to R&R and I hope to see everyone back here soon!


	7. 5b: Meet The Cousins Part 2

Chapter 5: Meet the Cousins Part 2

"Jason he-"

"_No buts_. You could've really been hurt. What on Earth was he _THINKING_?!"

Jason wasn't hiding his fury now. He was quite upset. Jeri didn't know whether or not to intrude and Sam's worried glance wasn't helping. The other Tamers were finally making their descent after a few more smart comments regarding the family. Rika and Henry had also attempted to put Takato through the ringer regarding Jeri, but he didn't talk and his eyes were grim despite the slight blush that had run across his face.

_I just don't get why she's upset...but I do know that end comment wasn't just about Sam. It was also about Jeri herself. You say that kind of stuff when you're feeling the same way or have either felt the same way._

Takato thought worriedly to himself.

"Jason...calm down. Jase isn't the type to put any of us in real danger." Sam said calmly.

"...He's more of a prankster than I am at the end of the day and we both know it Sam. It's our job as the Heads-of-Household to maintain the peace." Jason said angrily.

"And how is you running around the house ranting and raving at your sick little brother maintaining the peace Jason? You don't even know what happened!" Sam protested.

"Look...all I know is that he's _not_ getting away with it this time. We've let him just prance about and have his way but that comes to an _end. _Avy even said the next time he did something he'd be punished."

The look Jason gave Sam let her know that was the end of this discussion. She just shrugged angrily as he scooted passed the others and ran up the stairs. Serenity looked rather sad.

"Great..."

"...He didn't mean to, did he?"

"No, he fell Sam."

"I figured as much."

Jeri walked over and held out her hand to Serenity who had sunk to the ground at this point.

"Hi there. You're Serenity Gardner, right? I used to dance around to your voice all the time as a little girl. I'm a huge fan."

Serenity smiled.

"Thanks. Oh! You're that nice girl, Avy talked about. Jeri, right? Nice to meet you too." Serenity said as she shook her hand.

"Yeah, that's me! I can't believe Avy mentioned me! Or that you remembered my name." Jeri said bashfully.

"I'm pretty good with names Jeri. Oh and she mentioned all of the Tamers but she said she wanted to meet you again for some reason..." Serenity said with a frown as she tried to remember the reason.

"It was because of the digi-egg." Sam interjected.

"Oh yeah! She wanted to ask you if you had gotten your digi-egg but we can talk all about that later!" Serenity said as she sprang back up.

Jeri blinked a bit at this sudden transition.

"Sorry, some people say I have boundless energy but I try to keep it down some."

"It's not working." Sam said with a sly smile.

"Thanks for your support Sis." Serenity said with an annoyed smile.

_At least she's the way she always seemed to be. Nice, energetic and fun. Caring too. I like it. _Jeri thought to herself.

_Have we become invisible?_ Takato thought simultaneously.

Almost as if she had heard him, Serenity turned towards them and gave them a warm smile.

"Ooh a real-live goggle-boy! And he's cuter than Uncle Tai was. You must be Takato. And that's Henry and Rika!" she exclaimed.

Takato blushed. A pretty blonde girl had acknowledged his existence and she was a international pop star to top it off. Plus, he had just remembered, at the sound of her full name, that he used to be fond of her when he was a little kid. If Jeri weren't mad at him, he could have died happy that day. Rika, wasn't as happy, and rolled her eyes at him. Henry internally did the same thing.

"Um...thanks." Takato managed to mumble back.

"What? I'm just telling the truth. No need to get shy. Henry's pretty cute too."

Henry was the one to go red this time.

"Sam, are we done touring the house?" Rika interjected.

"No, not quite. I'm sorry, I got sidetracked. Come on guys." Sam beckoned.

"Wait, wait! Let's all go to the kitchen together. We can get refreshments." Serenity said hurriedly.

Sam looked at her annoyed.

"You just want something to eat."

"No...I just figured everyone's probably wants refreshments by now. Besides, I'm sure you didn't even bother to ask anyone _before_ the tour—or even ask about the tour, now did you? You just went off and did something that _you _decided. We have other things to do around here y'know!"

Sam looked down ashamed like she had kicked a puppy after Serenity's admonishment.

"...I'm sorry guys."

The Tamers literally had sweat-drops running down their faces as they looked at Sam. They weren't quite sure what to say. Sam had gone from a raging beast to that kicked puppy in all of thirty seconds.

"Sam, it's fine. Touring the house is fun. It would probably be nice to get something to drink though." Henry said while the others nodded.

Sam perked up a little and Serenity nodded in approval.

"Good! Minna, follow me!" Serenity said as she skated off to the kitchen.

* * *

A pale girl, clad in a dark green dress with lace decal at the bottom and matching flats, was sweeping the kitchen. Her movements were very graceful, and almost dreamlike as she swirled about like she was doing some sort of dance. Her curly red hair bounced along with her and,despite being bound by a green scrunchy, it looked like it was going to bounce right off her head. She turned back around at the familiar sound of skates and smiled up at eyes as clear and blue as her own.

"Hey Serenity."

"Frannie! Did you happen to make any muffins?"

"Why yes I did! We're having soup for dinner by the way."

"Because of the boys?"

"Because of the boys."

"Well that's not so bad..."

"I see we have new friends."

Frannie waved at them and gave them a warm smile.

"Hello, I'm Frannie Harada. It's nice to meet the Tamers."

"Hi Frannie. I'm Henry."

"Hey there. Rika."

"I'm Takato."

"Hi, I'm Jeri! It's a pleasure."

"Well, now that the introductions are out of the way...where are those muffins?" Serenity asked.

Frannie sighed.

"They're on the table 'Enity."

"Oh! Everyone help yourself."

Serenity wasted no time in picking one of the biggest ones and chowing down.

"I'll get the lemonade." Frannie said as she turned towards the refrigerator.

Everyone started to digging into the muffins as the aroma was rather enticing. They were apple-cinnamon flavored. As Frannie poured everyone a glass of pink-lemonade, Henry admired the kitchen. It had a traditional black and white checkered tile floor, navy blue walls and light brown cabinets. The counters were made of the same wood and had dark gray tops. There was a small cherry wood table where everyone was sitting at and having snack time. The rather large black refrigerator was in-between the table and the counters and sat against the wall opposite of the brown arch. Right beside the arch was the dishwasher and the sink. Frannie wrapped up the rest of the muffins and put them, along with the lemonade, inside the refrigerator. She then walked quickly back to the silver stove, which was to the other side of the counters, in order to stir the soup.

"How's it looking?" Serenity asked.

"Pretty good. Tastes good too." Frannie said with a smile.

"That's good. Hopefully Jase can stomach this." Serenity said with a sigh.

"...Yeah." Frannie said quietly.

"I hope Jason hasn't murdered him already."

Frannie's face quickly went from tranquil to angry.

"What did he _do _this time?!"

"He accidentally pushed me down the stairs."

"How was that an _accident_?"

"Well..."

Frannie didn't say anything for a few minutes. Serenity finished her muffin and her lemonade and walked over to her. Frannie looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Serenity gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Frannie."

"...What are you apologizing for, huh? You're the one who got pushed down the stairs."

Amy walked in and the lovely scene was broken due to her supporting a weak Jason look-alike. The Tamers assumed it was one of his brothers. He was also still in his pajamas but it was more excusable looking at the condition he was in. His face was feverish and his steps dragged in comparison to Amy's hurried ones. Despite this, Rika found him more attractive than Jason since his face was a little more angular and more mature than his brother's. He was also a tad bit skinnier and his presence was almost identical to Ryo's—or so it seemed. Her face grew warm once again and she hoped that everyone else was too engrossed in their snacks to notice.

"Jay! Are you alright?" Frannie asked worriedly as she walked over to him.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just staggered a bit coming down the stairs. I would have been fine but Amy here insisted that she helped me." Jay said with a bit of a smirk.

"That was more than staggering! 'Sides, we don't need any more people falling down the stairs today." Amy said defiantly.

"Who else fell down the stairs?" Jay and Frannie asked simultaneously.

"No no, no! I _threw _Jason down the stairs and Serenity got pushed down the stairs. No one actually fell." Sam chided.

"Sam...I think you're missing the point. Besides, that isn't something you should be proud of." Jay said.

"I never said I was proud of it. He was asking for it anyways by being a molester like usual. So I punched him in the gut, chased him out my room, and flipped him over." Sam said matter-of-factually.

"...Somehow I think something's being left out." Jay said exasperated.

"...Let's continue on the tour everyone!" Sam said happily.

"I _know_ something's being left out now." Jay said angrier than before.

"Well maybe but-"

"Yeah she's leaving something out. I was just trying to wake up her up. I was _not_ trying to molest her. I don't _ever_ do that."

Jason walked in dragging a mini version of himself by the collar.

"Frannie...can you come here for a second."

He walked back out dragging the boy behind him. Frannie followed them wordlessly.

_That must be Jase...Poor kid. I'd say something but with that look in Jason's eyes I'm not sure he would listen. _Henry thought quietly to himself.

_So _that's _Jase Kamiya. I figured he'd put up more of a fight..._Jeri thought simultaneously.

"Oww...What the heck is this all about?" Jase muttered angrily.

"Frannie...do _something_ with him." Jason said icily.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Frannie said with a sigh.

"I don't know. You're the only one who can get anything through that thick skull of his!" Jason spat.

He walked away leaving her to contemplate Jase's fate.

* * *

Amy walked Jay to the dining room table and Serenity brought him a glass of water.

"Thanks guys. I'll be fine right here. Take care of everyone else."

Serenity nodded and went back to the kitchen but Amy paused.

"Are you gonna be alright on your own Jay?" Amy said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll bring James his ice when I'm through. He asked me for it earlier and then he went and bothered Serenity." Jay said forcing a smile.

"Don't worry about that. I just took care of it." A voice said.

Sam walked in and she didn't look too happy.

"Thanks Sam."

"No prob. Amy I'm gonna go...resolve today's issues."

With that she left as quickly as she came. Jay sighed and Amy just looked down at the floor.

"Now are _you_ gonna be alright?" Jay asked seriously.

"...I'm not sure yet."

* * *

Amy walked in the kitchen to already find everyone gone.

_Well I guess Serenity took them already. _

She started to walk out of the kitchen but a familiar arm held her back. She turned around to see Jay's distraught face look down at her.

"...Jay?"

"Amy...I just remembered something. If we're all down here and Rilly's asleep...whose watching the baby? I don't think it's James..."

Amy's eyes grew wide and right when Jay released her from his grasp she darted up the stairs.

* * *

Serenity opened the door to the basement to reveal a short flight of stairs. She jumped, landed on the banister, and slid down with ease. The others blinked after her.

"Come onnn! The recording studio's down here and I _really_ want you guys to see it!" Serenity yelled up to them.

"Oooh yay!" Jeri squealed.

She ran down the stairs two at a time.

_The fan-girl's returned in full force..._The other Tamers thought simultaneously.

"Are you guys coming?! It's this way!" Jeri said excitedly.

Serenity nodded and led Jeri down the hall to the right. Jeri looked to her left and notice a rather nice piano in the room she was passing. A girl with silky raven-black hair was sitting on top of it. Rika, after catching up with her, noticed her too and wondered where she had seen her before.

_I met her _somewhere _but I can't remember where. _Rika thought worriedly.

The boys dragged behind and conversed amongst themselves while eying the girl to their left. Even from their quick glance they could tell she was quite attractive. Henry noticed that she might be a bit younger than them so the blush that was quick to arise on his face bothered him. Takato sported a similar one so he felt slightly better.

"She was pretty."

"...Quite."

"You've been pretty spaced out today. Wanna tell me why?"

Takato stopped in his tracks.

"...I kinda lied before."

"I noticed. That's why I'm asking you again while Rika's out of ear-shot."

"...Jeri's mad at me. I'm not exactly sure _why_ but she is. I mean I have a hunch but...but even if I'm wrong it's not something a simple 'I'm sorry' can fix. So I'm not quite sure what to do—or even where to start—but I know it's something I have to figure out by myself. That's why wasn't going to tell anyone. I wasn't even gonna tell Guilmon."

Henry stared at him for a second and then nodded.

"Well...it sounds like you've got a pretty good resolve—as usual—so you've started on the right path. Just keep thinking everything through and I'm sure you'll find a way. Besides it's Jeri we're talking about. She's not known to hold grudges and even if she does I wouldn't think that they'd be for long."

"Well it seems like she's got one against me for now."

"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"Yeah...thanks Henry."

"No prob. Girls are weird, huh?"  
"You're telling me."

They laughed and then increased their pace to catch up with the girls. When they got there Serenity was already half done explaining everything. The basic gist was that there were several booths with two large sound-proof rooms for them to play with various equipment—mainly her drums since she was the drummer for both groups. The control panel was right above them in a small "box" of sorts and they had passed the stairs to get to it. Avy had apparently been sitting in the "control box", but Serenity admitted that since she couldn't hear anything she wasn't sure if she was still there or not.

She walked them back to towards the piano room. They were there greeted by a short girl with long brown curls. She resembled Sam slightly in this way, but they couldn't be further apart from each other. This girl was like a tiny, perfect porcelain doll and her demeanor was so elegant and so pure that one couldn't help but notice her. Her smile and her curtsy reflected this and caused Henry and Takato to blush more than they had all day. Rika and Jeri found themselves mesmerized too. They weren't sure whether or not an angel had descended upon them—but it certainly felt like it.

"Welcome. You all must be Avy-nee's new friends, the Digimon Tamers. I hope you all haven't had too much trouble here. My cousins can be a handful. Oh where are my manners?! I'm Beth Sakagami. It's a pleasure."

"Oh...It's that sassy girl from before."

The girl with the raven-black hair had finally spoken. She was still sitting on top of the piano and was leaning over like she was sizing them up. Her comment made Rika remember.

"You're the girls who were in the dressing room that day!" she exclaimed.

They both nodded.

"We were all there. Avy wanted to practice and we all went with her." Serenity said while nodded her head.

She turned away from the others and addressed the girl on the piano.

"Oh yeah...Viv what happened to your clothes from before? You were actually in something modest..." Serenity asked with a frown.

"It got hot so...Besides I didn't know we were having company. Bethy and I got home a little while ago."

"That's how long they've been here."

"About twenty minutes?"

"...Ah."

"Thought so."

She sighed and stretched downward revealing more than Henry and Takato would have liked-which only strengthened Serenity's point. She was dressed in a light pink tube top with a black lace shawl that hung loosely around her shoulders. She also had on a black skirt that was practically a micro-mini and black knee-high boots to match. After her stretch she smiled at the Tamers.

_Now I understand why they said what they did about her. She _doesn't_ wear clothes..._Rika and Jeri angrily thought to themselves.

_...The way this girl is...it's hard _not_ to notice her..."assets". _Henry and Takato thought simultaneously.

"So you're the Tamers, eh? Not what I expected but I'm not disappointed either."

_I couldn't say the same for you..._Jeri thought sarcastically.

"We can't judge. Our rights were 'revoked'." Beth said calmly.

"Our rights got up and left! But I digress for the sake of time. I'm Vivica Ayase but everyone just calls me Viv or Vivi. I'm guessing the boy with the goggles and whose blushing the most is Takato. The one whose trying to keep himself dignified but its failing is Henry. The sassy girl who now looks like the angry girl is Rika. Annnd the partially annoyed, partially exasperated girl is Jeri. Am I right?" Vivi asked playfully.

The Tamers stared at her in disbelief for a second before Henry mustered out:

"Yeah, that's right."

"Awesome! At least _somebody_ knows how to talk."

"Maybe they'd talk more if _somebody_ weren't so—forward."

"...Do you always have to ruin my fun Bethy?"

If her interjection wasn't enough, her face made it clear that Beth was thoroughly annoyed at this point. Although part of her angelic demeanor faded, it made the others relax a bit so she didn't think much of being snippy at this point.

_An angel...and a devil perhaps? Either way it's kind of funny. _Henry thought to himself.

_The way they act...makes it hard to believe they're related. I just wonder..._Takato thought skeptically.

"Are you guys...actually related? I've always wondered about that." Jeri piped up.

"Actually no. A lot of us aren't. Even though we all live in this house we're not all related to each other. However, we're all related to Avy." Vivi said promptly.

"We're all from either the Kamiya or the Takaishi family. I'm from the Kamiya side and she's from Takaishi." Beth added.

Beth cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered "Thank God" causing the others to laugh. Vivi looked slightly annoyed.

"What did you just say?"

"Nooothing."

"You devil."

"Says the one always dressed in something skimpy and black."

"...Touche."

Amy walked in carrying a small bundle wrapped in a baby blue blanket. She gave it to Beth tenderly before saying:

"The twins are back so I need to go deal with them. Plus I have _no_ idea where Jason is and A's at her wits end."

"Okay...Well then tonight will be fun."

"I'll say."

As Amy walked away, Beth gently parted the cloth to reveal a pale white face with bright red cheeks and curly blue hair.

"This is our baby cousin McKenzie. She is just over a year old. We take care of her from time to time since our older cousin is quite busy and doesn't really have anyone else to turn too. Mackie's pretty smart for her age and can talk pretty fluently, but she chooses not to. We're not sure why." Beth said with a shrug.

"She takes after her mother and grandmother in that way. They weren't talkers either from what we've heard." Vivica added nonchalantly.

She slid off the piano and walked over to Beth. Beth analyzed her carefully, as if she didn't fully trust her for some reason. On cue, Vivica poked the baby's cheek a few times. Beth turned away from her as the baby was making some disgruntled noises.

"...When are you gonna learn Viv?"

"What? I don't mean any harm by it. Besides, she's just so cute when she does that!"

_You're bullying a one-year old...how is there no harm in _that_? _The others thought to themselves.

"It would probably be easier if we sang her to sleep, don't you agree?" Beth said after a minute of uncomfortable silence.

"If Avy is gonna go on a rampage, we might as well. No need to put Mackie through that..." Vivica nodded in agreement.

"Amy didn't say all of _that _but...you make a good argument."

Beth gently handed Vivica the baby and then gracefully slid onto the piano stool. Her hands glossed over the keys like they were made of butter and the notes filled the room with a peaceful air. Vivica sat beside her while rocking the baby gently. Henry thought the melody sounded familiar and Jeri let out a happy gasp. Vivica winked at them and said:

"Sing along if you know it. We'd appreciate the help. This baby's hard to please."

_Just a day just an, ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy just an, ordinary boy but_

_He was looking to, the sky and_

_As he asked if I would come along_

_I started to realize_

_Like everyday he finds just what he's looking for_

_Like a shooting star, he shines, he says_

_Take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams are right_

_In the palm of your hand_

_As he spoke, he spoke ordinary words_

_Although they did not feel_

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_And you'd swear those words could heal_

_And as I looked up into those eyes_

_His vision borrows mine_

_And I know he's no stranger,_

_For I feel I've held him for all of time._

_And he said _

_Take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand_

Beth stalled for a second before she shook her head sadly. Vivica cocked her head and looked at her annoyed.

"Gomen...I can't seem to recall the other part. I haven't played this in a while."

"Even though we've been working on it recently too..."

"Do I have to remind you that I'm not the one playing the piano?"

"Oh Bethy, what am I gonna do with you?" A different voice called out.

Avy walked in the room with Ryo leaning against the wall beside her.

"Sorry that took so long guys, but I did find a friend! Sheesh, Rainbow knows how to _talk _a person to death. I swear...anyways. Let's continue shall we. The faster we sing Mackie to sleep, the faster we can go back upstairs."

Avy sat down to the left of Beth and her hands zoomed across the piano keys. In contrast to Beth, the keys seemed like they were made of air and the piano was a figment of the imagination. Or, rather yet, the piano and the girl had become one in a harmony that only a few have ever mastered. In the midst of his awe, Henry's feelings from earlier, whatever they were, towards her had returned in full force. _  
_

_Please come with me,_

_See what I see_

_Touch the stars for time will not flee_

_Time will not flee_

_Can you see_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream_

_As I wake in bed_

_And the boy that ordinary boy_

_Or was it all in my head _

_Did he ask if I would come along_

_It all seemed so real_

_But as I looked to the door, _

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal_

_And he said take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see all your dreams lie_

_Right in the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand_

_Just a day, just an ordinary day _

_Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy_

_But he was looking to the sky.  
_

The song ended on such beautiful note from the trio, it made everything seem so surreal. The others were quite sad and quite moved. They had never experienced music in this light.

_So _**this **_is the power of the Three Sisters...They are truly worth their reputation. I've never heard a melody so beautiful in my life. _Jeri thought while she wiped a stray tear from her face.

"Well...looks like our job is done. I'll take her to her crib. Avy, you take the others before anything _else_ happens." Vivica said as she scooted out from the piano and Beth followed suit.

Avy sighed and then turned around to face everybody.

"Well, let's go back to the dining room. I haven't gotten to ask you my favor. I wanted you all to teach me how to play the game, but we need a table for that." Avy said as she stood up.

"You mean...the Digimon card game?" Takato asked in confusion.

"No, Go-Fish. What other card game would she be talking about Goggle-head?" Rika said snarkily.

Avy's expression changed and she laughed a bit.

"...Takato you're funny."

"Isn't he?" Jeri said with a smile.

There was a certain bitterness in her comment that made Takato shiver. Avy jogged up the stairs and didn't say anything more after she caught Jeri's expression. Henry noticed how quickly Avy's smile disappeared. He also noticed that both he and Ryo weren't taking their eyes off of her.

_Guess the brownie points didn't go as far as I had hoped... _Avy thought in dismay.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Part three should be up in a day or two since it's almost done. I've been working on both this and chapter six simultaneously so hopefully that will be up by next week. I've finally graduated high school so, for now, I have more time to put forth to writing. In regards to this chapter, I hope you're finding the family as entertaining as I do. All I can say about them for now is that there's a lot more to them than meets the eye so it'd be wise to hold off official judgments for now. Thanks again, and remember to read and review.

Disclaimer: I do _not _own the song "Ordinary Day". It's by Vanessa Carlton as most of you probably already know.

watch?v=ngoKmZCZ4s4


	8. 5c: Cardsharks, Lions, and Demons

Quick A/N: I've re-written the Prologue as well as parts of Chapter One (because I thoroughly realized how atrocious those were) so you might want to do a re-read of those chapters before moving on. There is also mild language in this chapter. You've been warned.

* * *

Chapter 5: Meet the Cousins Part 3/Card(shark)s and Lions and Demons Oh My!

Avy had brought them back to the living room for practice. The dining room would have been more ideal, but it was getting close to dinner and Avy didn't want to interfere with Frannie's preparations. Ryo had kneeled on the opposite side of Avy and had loaned her his deck. He managed to convince Rika to hand hers over for him to use. As he carefully guided Avy through a few scenarios, the others threw in helpful tidbits which Avy soaked up thoroughly. After about ten more minutes of this she declared:

"Alright, I'm ready to play a real game Ry-chan."

"I'm not so sure yet Princess. Even you-"

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying so much. What have you got to lose anyhow?"

"A lot, if it's you we're dealing with..." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! If you insist Princess..."

"Don't go easy on me!"

"I won't."

They played two games and Avy managed to win both. Ryo was surprised, but not as surprised as everyone else. In contrast, Rika was the only person in the room not too keen on Avy's prodigious progress.

"Well, maybe it's time you got some 'real life experience' and tried a modify card." Takato suggested.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea if PinkGummymon weren't stuck in her in-training form. Gatomon reverted back to Salamon after we got home and couldn't digivolve anymore. It's weird...I think the Control Spires have something to do with it."

"Now that I think about it, Guilmon is stuck as Gigimon."

"Yeah...Terriermon is still Gummymon."

"I thought it was just Viximon and I that were having problems..."

"Well now that I know it's not just me, we're gonna have to come up with something. I just wish I knew what." Avy said with a sigh.

Henry pulled out his Blue Card and looked at it for a minute.

"...Maybe we could consult Shibumi."

"Is that the Blue card you were talking to me about Ry-chan?" Avy asked curiously.

"Yeah...you said you got one too, right?" Ryo said with a nod.

"Yeah but...mine disappeared. I don't know why. It's really weird. Can I borrow that for a sec Henry? I've got an idea."

Henry handed her the card without a second thought. Avy ran out of the room, dashed downstairs into a room near the piano room.

Everyone looked at Ryo.

"What?! I never know what she's thinking!"

* * *

"Did I _ever_ say you could bounce on my head?" Avy said irritatedly while handing Henry his card back.

"No but it's fun!" the little digimon piped back.

Avy had returned with Salamon on her heels and PinkGummymon bouncing on top of her head. She was gone for less than ten minutes but returned holding yellow cards along with Henry's card.

"Get down!" Avy snarled.

The digimon obeyed.

Avy sighed. Henry wanted to laugh but knew he couldn't. He shared her pain since he had a similar experience with Gummymon that morning. Avy passed everyone one of the yellow cards and had one left over for herself. Henry looked at it and noticed it had the same properties as the Blue card. The only difference was that it had a gray edge on both sides, and two digital monsters. One mirrored downward from the other and it was a little smaller.

"...What is this?" Henry wondered aloud.

"Is it a new Blue card?" Ryo asked puzzled.

"No...not quite. I basically re-wrote the algorithm. I had my computer analyze everything for me and it turned out my idea was pretty easy to do. I commend the person—Shibumi is it—who came up with it. I'd love to meet him one day. Anyways, I pretty much figured that if the code can allow a digimon to digivolve, there's a way to make them de-digivolve. I found it. This card allows you to instantly de-digivolve on one side and—if my calculations are correct—allow you to digivolve on the other even with the Control Spires. I don't think you can go any higher than Champion though so that side of the card may prove to be useless." Avy explained with a quick nod.

The others stared between her and their cards for a couple of minutes.

_She re-wrote Shibumi's code...in about ten minutes. Either I'm dreaming or this girl is a prodigy of some sort and is refusing to be vocal about it. It would, however, explain her card game mastery as well as these new cards. _Henry thought quietly to himself.

"So...do these things actually work? I mean they'd be pretty convenient if they could." Rika finally asked. Her tone was less icy, but even so it was dripping with doubt.

"We're about to find out. Girls...get ready." Avy said as she looked down at Salamon and PinkGummymon.

Avy pulled her digivice off of her belt and slid the yellow card through. Both colors started glowing along with her digimon.

PinkGummymon digivolve to...

Salamon digivolve to...

TERRLORMON!

GATOMON!

The kids looked down at disbelief. Not only was the card flawless—but a Terriermon look alike was standing before them.

"Are you another Terriermon?" Takato and Jeri asked in unison.

"No...don't joke. My name is Terrlormon. My design is based off of him, but I am most certainly a different digimon and proud of it. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The little digimon replied and bowed before them.

_**Terrlormon. Rookie. Her attacks Pink Bunny Blast and Strawberry Twister, similar to Lopmon's and Terriermon's attacks, are a force to be reckoned with. Although a Rookie, when serious her attack levels are easily on par with Champions and weaker Ultimates. **_

You couldn't blame anyone for the confusion. Terrlormon looked just like Terriermon except for a few details. She had lavender-pinkish markings where Terriermon had green ones—reminiscent of Lopmon. She also had a tiny horn right in front of her big one, but not second one like Lopmon.

_They look the same but they couldn't be any further apart. Terrlormon seems rather reserved and well-behaved in comparison to Terriermon. Guess we _were _wrong. _Henry thought to himself.

Just the Terrlormon's stomach growled and she pouted a bit.

"Can we eat now?" Terrlormon asked.

"You JUST did!" Avy said annoyed.

"So?" Terrlormon said with her head cocked to one side.

"You're hopeless." Gatomon said as she stretched.

Avy shook her head and gave the others a small smile.

"Oh yeah...how's the egg doing Jeri?" Avy asked.

Jeri pulled the digi-egg out from her backpack gingerly as she held it up for them to see. They noticed it had a faint glow around it.

"It should hatch any time now. Though, I'm surprised you kept it with you." Avy said with a nod.

"Well that's good news! I didn't have another choice than to bring it with me with my dad and all-"

At that moment the egg's brightness increased drastically blinding everyone. Jeri tried to keep a grip on it, but it escaped her grasp and ascended upward before finally bursting over her head. With the room cleared a baby lion cub glided into Jeri's arms and she cuddled it tenderly.

"Hi!" the cub greeted her.

"...Why hello there. Aren't you just peachy?! My name is Jeri and I'm your Tamer. Let's see...do you have a name?" Jeri said with tears forming in her eyes.

Her digi-vice was glowing and she used it to check out her new digimon, but there were question marks where his name should have been. The others tried theirs but got the same thing.

"Well then...looks like you'll have to think of a good name." Avy said with a smile.

Jeri closed her eyes and thought for a minute.

"Well...you look like a smaller version of my old partner Leomon. I know! DemiLeomon. Do you like that?" Jeri asked with a smile.

The little lion purred happily as a response. The others cheered. When Takato looked back down at his digivice he saw that the question marks had disappeared and in their place was written DemiLeomon.

_**DemiLeomon. Rookie. His attack Chibi Iron Punch is not so little and packs a big wallop to even upper level digimon. Glad he's friendly with us!**_

"Well then...I guess that accounts for everything. I know you guys need to get going now. Thanks for all your help today. Sorry we couldn't spend more time together but...duty calls." Avy said with a shrug.

Before they could even respond, a pair of twins with blond curly hair and bright blue eyes came running in the room out of breath. One had her hair tied up in a ponytail with a off-the-shoulder crimson shirt, blue denim shorts and dark blue sneakers. The other had her hair down, but her bangs were pulled back by a blue plaid headband along with a matching dress and navy flats to match.

"Avy-nee...something's up...!" The ponytail one spat out.

"I don't know why...they're after us...for trying to help. It's not very polite." The one is the dress said politely, but there was a hint of anger in her voice.

"Maryland, Michigan...I don't have time for this. What are you two babbling about?" Avy asked as she walked over to them and kneeled slightly to be slightly more level with the two girls.

Jason walked in dragging behind him two more look-a-likes with Jay on his heels and Jase not too far behind. Another girl who looked similar to Avy walked after them, but stayed behind the door. Her hair was a bit longer and more of a dark chestnut brown with a subtle hint of red. Her eyes were also a slightly different shade of brown, with less red in them, and her skin was paler.

"Girls...I think it's time for you to leave. We already asked you not to bother Avy." Jay said with a sniffle.

They nodded and then waved goodbye at the strangers sitting down before slinking back out the way they came.

"You didn't have to chase them out." Avy said with a sigh.

"Yeah we did. They're nuisance." Jason said annoyed.

"I'm looking at the five nuisances right here in front of me." Avy said angrily.

"Yeah yeah...point taken." Jason said equally agitated.

They stared at each other for a moment before Jason broke the silence by saying:

"Look, I'm not trying to pick a fight with you today. Seriously. There's no need. I just came to tell you that we're having a family meeting after dinner and that we need to get more water upstairs. Jamie and Armarilla haven't had any lately so we came down together to get some. It's almost dinner anyways. We may as well just stay down here."

Avy nodded slowly.

"Whatev...I don't care anymore. Just so long as everyone is feeling better. We can't go around getting others people sick. Not to mention the baby..."

"Wakata, wakata."

He turned to look at the Tamers.

"Nice Simba over there. These are my brothers in case you haven't met them. The one in my left hand is James. The one in my right hand is Jamie. Jay is behind me annnd the trouble maker of the day is my baby brother Jase. Our cousin Rilly is the girl shivering behind the door. She's deathly shy."

He turned around and yelled at her:

"Rilly come on out! They don't bite I swear. Well maybe Simba but he looks friendly enough! Especially since it seems to be Jeri's!"

Armarilla started to take a few steps forward but then quickly retreated behind the door again. Jamie broke free of Jason's grip, pried her gently from off the door, and led her into the room hand in hand. Armarilla let go of his hand and hid behind him. She did peer over is shoulder a bit and waved at them."

_Ohhh yeah. She's_ deathly _shy. Does she leave the house? _The Tamers thought in unison.

"Well they were about to leave but some inconsiderate people decided to block the door." Avy said sarcastically.

"We'll be taking our leave then. That's all I had to say." Jason said angrily.

They all walked away in an awkward bunch with Armarilla still clinging to Jamie. She did, however, give the others a small smile and another wave before they disappeared to the kitchen. Avy shook her head as they walked away.

"...That...didn't sound good. It _can't _be good and now he's in the worst mood. You can't reason with the boy when he's like that." Avy stated after feeling everyone's questioning stares.

"Well, it seems like you all have a _lot _ to talk about so it's best that we head out." Henry said firmly.

Avy nodded.

"I'll show you guys to the door."

"Wait a sec, Princess." Ryo interjected.

He pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

"I wanted to give this to you before I left."

She blushed slightly and opened it. It was a trading card like the others had. This one...seemed different though. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she did.

"It's...Goliath? A Goliath Card?" Avy questioned as she read the card over.

The others were speechless.

"Yeah, it's quite rare and quite powerful. Only the most experienced Tamers can use this. You may be a newbie at the card game, but you're more skilled than I am when it comes to matters of the Digital World. Once you get the hang of everything, this card will be a breeze for you." Ryo said with a nod.

"Wait a sec...I thought you didn't have any extras?!" Rika said angrily.

"Well...I managed to come across one the other day, but I decided to give it Princess. No need for me to be stingy. This is a very appropriate first card for her, like it or not." Ryo said firmly.

Rika was once again fuming on the inside. Avy was quite pleased on the other hand.

"Well thanks Ry-chan. I'll take good care of it."

"Isn't that nice?"

Avy turned around to see Jase behind her sipping on his drink.

"...What do you want? I thought you were on lock-down!" Avy asked annoyed.

"I was going to ask you to come help Frannie but it looks like you're too busy. I thought they had left." Jase said, pausing in between sips.

"I'll be there soon. Thanks for the message. Now leave before you get yourself into any more trouble."

"What's that?"

"A trading card Jase. What'd you think it was?"

He rolled his eyes and turned to Ryo.

"Nice to see you again. Thanks for being nice to my sister. I'm sorry you'll have such a troublesome Digimon Queen on your hands. I heard what you said and if she _does_ get the card game down she'll steal Rika's title. None of us like playing cards with her because she always wins—even if she's never played. She's not a cheater, she's just got great luck. We've named her the Queen of Card Games. I'll just leave it at that though."

Jase waved at him and walked away before anyone had a chance to respond. Avy glared at him every step of the way. Vivica peered in from the doorway.

"Avy! Help!"

She spotted the card in Avy's hand.

"Don't tell me you guys are teaching the Queen of Card Games here another game just so she can beat you all senseless at it." she said snarkily.

"I'll be there momentarily. Leave. Now." Avy growled.

With that Vivica left as soon as she came.

"...I'll show everyone to the door. Don't worry about anything." Ryo said.

"Alright...come again tomorrow. We'll go 'hunting' tomorrow." Avy said agitatedly.

With that, the Tamers made a speedy exit out of the house.

_I would _not _want to be a member of this household right now. I've seen that look before..._Ryo thought anxiously as he lead the others out of the house.

* * *

Dinner was over. The meeting was going to start.

"Where's Vivi? She was _just_ here." Avy asked annoyed.

"Don't know, don't care." Jason said with a shrug.

"Twins...you should probably leave." Jay said weakly.

They both nodded and the two blonde girls dashed out of the dining room. Now that the twins were out of earshot, there was no holding back.

"Seriously, what the hell? I get chewed out by Rainbow over the phone because _your _sorry asses aren't ready yet and you want to delay the record. They're not gonna let you! Plus, you've got some nerve acting like a jackass in front of my new friends."

"_You're _the one being a bitch! We're all sick and you're not even being the least bit concerned about it. Plus, you've got the nerve to bring over these kids knowing full well of this, and their lack of knowledge about us! Those kids aren't _the least bit special_! You're better than them. I don't know what you see in them, but you're wasting your time. Whatever issues you're having you can sort them out easily with your digimon. Don't bring the rest of them into this." Jason spat.

"Those kids _saved the world_! Just like we have. They're a _lot_ like us—so indeed they're special. I don't understand what you're going on about. We're all equals. Besides—what are you so scared of?" Avy yelled back.

"I'm not scared of _anything._ You're just being very unobservant—which isn't like you. That Henry kid...he's too perceptive. He's gonna figure everything out. What the hell are you gonna do when he does?! It doesn't seem like you're willing to grant them anything or else you would've done it by now. If it was just Ryo prying into things, I wouldn't care...he seems like he can handle it. Henry, I'm not so sure."

"...What are you implying?"

"Nothing. I probably should be. Ryo seems to be the kind of guy you want down your pants. Maybe you should let him."

Avy pretended to ignore him.

"Look...just because I haven't granted them anything doesn't mean I wasn't planning on telling them. Their 'time' hasn't come yet. They could be more powerful than your sorry fat ass sitting over there. Seriously, it wouldn't hurt you to take on a mission or three. To get back in shape. That's why I haven't been concerned with minna's condition. It's partly due to imbalance. If you all exercise _properly _after sleeping everything off you'll be fine. The only person I was worried about was Jase because he's case seems to be different. If a certain someone couldn't at least figure _that _out then-"

"I can't figure anything like that out if you don't tell me!"

"I shouldn't have to tell you! You're the eldest! You should have learned how to keep up with things like this yourself!"

As the argument escalated, the others sat there in silence. They learned long ago that there's a time to intervene and a time to keep quiet. Now was a time to keep quiet. They would fight it out now and make up later. Then, and only then, could the best conclusions be reached. Plus, even if they wanted to, they didn't know much about the Tamers to make a solid argument about them. Only Avy knew what awaited them—and they knew that had its limits. In the meantime, Frannie and Amy decided to be useful and wash the soup bowls. When they finished Avy had stood up. They knew that wasn't good. They quickly resumed their seats. Avy's hands were glowing a bright baby blue, with just a hint of aqua in them. She punched Jason in his gut causing him to gasp a bit and put his head on the table for a few seconds.

"...Damn bitch."

"Fuck off. I'm out of here. Oh and Jase..."

The young boy paused. He was half-way out of his chair. He thought now would be the best time to get away—he was dreadfully wrong.

"...If you know what's good for you, you'd better sit down. Your brother is _not _in the mood to be fucked with. I honestly don't care what they make you do as long as it's nothing too harsh."

With that Avy took her leave of the meeting.

_I can't take any more of this...I should take a bath. Calm myself._

* * *

As they all split off, Ryo decided to walk with Henry for a while longer. He needed to know the boy's insight on today's events. He didn't even have to ask as the bluenette started the conversation for him.

"There's...a lot going on in that house."

"Tell me about it. I never realized Princess lived in..._that _much of a chaotic environment. When we were kids she would talk about her cousins and all but..."

"It wasn't the same caliber you were expecting?"

"Not even close."

They both laughed.

"So...what is your take on everything Henry?"

"Well...there's a lot being unsaid that's for sure. Jeri was probably onto something vital with her remark from earlier but I didn't think it was best to ask her what she was getting at. Her mental state isn't the best right now thanks to Takato."

"What'd he do?"

"...I'm not entirely sure and he's just as clueless as ever, poor kid. I heard from Kazu that they weren't talking as much during...that period of time. She's probably hurt about that."

"...Ah. I see. At least he's gone back to being rational."

"Yeah, I'm pretty grateful for that too."

Ryo stopped walking.

"It could just be me but...did you feel...a certain energy coming from their house?"

Henry stopped in front of him and turned around to look at Ryo.

"I felt...negativity for sure but...I'm not so sure about energy. Like I was saying before, there's so much going on. I can't make a true judgment just yet. All of them are hiding _something_. Or at least I feel like they are. I've felt that way about Avy for a while now though. She's hiding a lot of somethings. I feel like she trusts us though. Like, a lot. That's why I'm so confused about everything. You're her childhood friend...You know what's up, right?"

Ryo looked down.

"Well...I'm not...entirely sure myself. It's true that she's hiding something but I honestly don't know what it is. I'm sorry. I was kinda hoping that you caught on to something I didn't. The night before when I went to her house—I had pretty much the same experience you did. Only they were more peaceful since everyone was held up in their rooms most of the time. The only thing I can tell you for sure is that the girl's a prodigy. It's amazing to watch her some days."

"So my guess was right. Well...she seems to trust us so...I'm guessing the truth can't be too far ahead of us."

"You're right. Sorry to bother you."

"You didn't. You've actually relieved me a bit. I'm glad I wasn't the only one to notice that something's going on."

"Well that's good to know. See you tomorrow."

"Bye"

As Henry watched his friend leave his smile turned into a grave frown.

_There's something not right about all of this...I'm going to figure out what. Even if Ryo can't help, there's got to be something I'm overlooking. I'll think about this more when I get home though. I promised sis that I would help her with the homework in exchange for her babysitting Suzie instead of me Saturday so I had better hurry!_

* * *

Henry looked up at the sky. It was growing darker and darker. He was a lot closer to home, but he wasn't going fast enough. He paused at a side path. He had used it many times to shave some time off of getting home. It was still bright enough to go down it, he decided. He started running down the path when suddenly he heard a scream. There was a lady—she looked like she had just come of age—who was being mugged. Henry quickly hid behind a tree. He wasn't so much scared as he was worried.

_So much for this being a safe path. If I can get closer I can probably save her...but I'm not sure if I'll make it in time. Plus, I can't just run out into the open. We'll _both _be caught, and what good is that?_

Before he could come up with a decent plan, a dark silhouette leaped off of the overhead tree branches and descended gracefully in front of the robbers. It seemed like...a girl. A girl around his own age. She had raven black hair and appeared to be dressed in all black. She had something at her side that she was casually pulling out while talking to the robbers.

"Now then...you all have been rather impolite this evening, haven't you boys?"

"No! It can't be! You're just a legend!" One of the robbers shouted.

"I'm real, I promise. I'll show you." She said seductively.

With one swift moment she managed to take their weapons away and fling them a safe distance away. It was hard to make out, but it seemed like she was wielding a whip of some sort. She walked closer in front of them while they cowered back in fear. She leaned over while saying:

"Good night boys! Think about your crimes in the morning, yeah?"

One motion was all it took. They were out cold on the ground. The girl sighed.

"Now let's see...I don't have time to drag your sorry asses to prison myself sooo..."

Not too far from there, a siren went off. The girl's voice perked up:

"How convenient!"

She wrapped up the criminals and their weapons and resumed leaping through treetops. To her luck, it was a police car and the door was open. She threw criminals into the back—literally. The officers saw her and they exchanged nods before she proceeded to head back to check on the well being of the victim.

"Are you alright Ma'am?"

"...I'm...I'm fine. Just a little...flustered but fine."

"You look fine too! Just look at you! You're all cute with your mini-skirt and your lace top! You even have one of those new designer bags I saw the other day! I want one, but I can't have it until my money comes in."

"You...you really think so? I was headed to a date with my boyfriend but I didn't think I looked very good."

"You look _amazing _Ma'am. He's gonna see you and drool all _over_ you. I guarantee it. Now...have a safe trip."

She helped the women up and quickly dusted her off. The woman bowed before walking away swiftly.

"Well...my work's done here." The girl murmured.

Henry breathed a sigh of relief. He had been antsy the whole time—but it faded when the girl started complimenting the victim's fashion sense. He had seen through her ruse though. She was trying to get the victim's mind off the incident. As he turned to leave, the girl swung down from the tree branch above him. She was holding on by her legs still so her face and his face were about level to each other. Now that he could see her fully, he realized how pretty and mystifying she was. She had white skin and dark brown eyes. He took a quick glance up to see that she was in black boots, a black mini-skirt, and a skimpy black top that looked to him more like a fancy half bra or corset—or something. He wasn't too sure. He wasn't familiar enough with women's clothing, just what his sister and his mother argued about.

"Is anybody home in there?" She asked playfully bringing him back to Earth.

He nodded.

"Um-"

"You know, it's not polite to watch other people work without permission. You're only a boy. You can only do so much. So promise me...that you won't stick your nose where its not wanted. You'll only end up in a world of hurt if you do. Trust me. This advice...can be applied for many aspects in your life so think about it the next time before you make a deduction, Sherlock."

She kissed him on his nose causing him to turn bright red.

"Bye now. Be a good boy and forget this whole ordeal, alright?"

With that, she was gone. Henry fell to his knees. He was in shock.

_What...what just happened?!_

He shook his head and tried to clear his mind to no avail. He moaned and started walking home. When he got there,his mother and his older sister questioned his appearance. He didn't answer for a while.

"...I think I'll skip dinner and just go to bed. Sorry for worrying you."

With that he walked to his room and locked the door behind him. He layed on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_Today...was an insane day. My brain is fried. To make things worse the only thing I _can_ think about it what that girl said. On top of all of that she messed with my head by kissing me—but at least it helped me remember one thing. She—and the other 'Hero' we saw—are all apart of that group. They're supposed to be legends but...seems they're real. Their activities have been quieter the past few years. That's why that crook was so surprised today. The look on his face was priceless though. Still...I'm finding it hard to believe myself. She appeared out of nowhere! They called her—what was it—The Lustful Demon! That's it! The Lustful Demon of the Night: The Appeal. Still she seemed so famil-_

Henry sat straight up.

"So that's it."

* * *

Avy stretched upwards and leaned back in the tub. Her chin was just barely above the water level as she immersed both body and soul into the lavender scented water. There were bubbles everywhere but they were slowly starting to wane. Lifting her leg up, she noticed her toes were starting to prune.

_Oh well...I don't really care. It's better if I stay in here. I haven't been this stressed in a while. Plus, I think I'm catching something..._

Avy released a deep sigh as today's events played through her head. She was rather happy with the Goliath card and Ryo's statement, but that was sadly the highlight of her day. The rest of it had been rather crappy. She knew she was reaching her limit...too much more and she'd literally collapse or bash someone's head in. Or collapse while bashing someone's head in—preferably Jason's. She loved her cousin, she really did. That's why she called him—and all of her cousins living with them—a sibling, but that didn't make him any less infuriating. She knew what she was doing and she wished he could see that. He usually did but...today was different somehow. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. It bugged her. It bugged her a lot. She sighed again and completely submerged herself in the water. She stayed like that for a few minutes and then came back up. She felt a bit better.

_...Maybe I shouldn't have punched him in the gut..._

She groaned and then got out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her hair and another around her body. She walked back over to drain the bath before turning to leave. Something made her turn back around and she looked at herself in the mirror. She did a quick spin before frowning at her reflection.

_Seriously...did I have to look like her in _every _single way? Well...besides the boobs?_

She let out a disgruntled sigh, opened the door, and walked straight to her room this time. The room was dark, but moonlight was pouring through giving her enough light to see. She was about to drop her towel when she felt a presence. She looked towards her window and glared.

"Koichi...I know you're there."

The boy appeared from thin air. Despite how dark it was, it was as clear as day that he was blushing. She shook her head at him which caused him to blush more.

"I'm sorry Avy. I didn't realize you were having a bath. I wanted to see the baby...That's all."

"Why didn't you go to her room? Why be a creeper in mine?"

"I did. It's locked. You have the key so I waited in here. Besides, I know you never lock your door. Which is probably bad..."

She sighed.

"...I see you're in a rather terrible mood. I can leave."

He quickly walked to the door without glancing at her, but she grabbed his arm.

"...Don't go." She whispered.

"...I just want the key. Nothing more, nothing less." He answered weakly.

"I didn't say all that."

"I know. That's why I am."

"You're not sounding very convincing."

He didn't say anything to that. There was nothing to say. He knew she was right. She let go of his arm but he didn't move. She embraced his middle and buried her face in his back.

"Just because we care about each other doesn't make this right. This isn't fair." He mumbled.

"Life's not fair."

"That's true. I'm sorry Avy. You know...you know that I can't have you."

With that, she let him go. She walked over to her pillow and pulled out a small silver key with a flower decal on it. She put it in his hand and turned away. He walked out the door face still flushed and his heart was breaking with every breath he took. Every fiber of his being wanted to go back to her. To comfort her. To accept her. He knew in his heart, though, that this could never be.

_I just came to visit my niece...That's all I wanted. That's all I can ever ask for. After all she ripped my brother's world apart. I can't just betray him..._

* * *

At this point in time, I didn't realize how much more heartbreak there was to come. Ever since I met those twins we've been in a downhill spiral and I fear that we can never break it. I meant what I said. I'm remorseful of all the things I've done to him...and that I still love him. However, I also mean it when I say that I love Koichi Kimura as well.

* * *

A/Vocab: Wakata: Japanese word for understand.

Minna: Japanese word for everyone.

A/N: Well...now I hope everyone sees why this story is rated T and not K+. We've finally gotten to some of the more nitty-gritty issues and I'm sure you're all enthralled (and maybe some of you appalled...sorry). I have so much to fit into this story that it's kind of overwhelming at times, but I'm trying to find the proper balance and I'm hoping to learn how to do this better in time. So, forgive me if this chapter doesn't "flow" as well as it should. Our first Frontier member has appeared, so you know the others aren't too far behind!

I've put a poll up on my page for everyone to vote on. No need to rush as it will be up for a _while_.

Remember to always read and review (especially if you think I overdid it load wise on this chapter)! Chapter six should be out pretty soon. We're going back to the Digital World so look forward to it!

**There may be slight fan-servicy moments in this story as you've read today, but I don't believe in huge, ridiculous, plot-driven fan-service like some people do. So, sorry if you're into that but you're not finding that in this half.


End file.
